Rainbows after Rain
by RedstoneMiner
Summary: A rumor has been going on around the arcade for quite some time now. They say that if you are ever outside your game during a power outage, you die. Not only that, the games themselves can be affected once the power goes back on. That has not happened to Litwak's arcade ever since it opened, until today. Ralph x Vanellope.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first time posting a fan fiction. Hope it doesn't suck! Eh, I'm pretty sure it does. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck It Ralph. Disney owns all the characters.**

**Rainbow after Rain**

**Chapter One**

A rumor has been going on around the arcade for quite some time now. They say that if you are ever outside your game during a power outage, you die. Not only that, the games themselves can be affected once the power goes back on. That has not happened to Litwak's arcade ever since it opened, until today.

"…A severe thunderstorm warning has been issued for all those living near the area. We advise those to stay in their home until the storm has passed. For safety precautions visit the..."

Click. Mr. Litwak turned off the television once everyone had left to go home. He locked the doors and headed out to his car.

"Alright, all clear!" yelled one of the moles from the Whack-A-Mole game.

Once the doors are locked, the games come to life. That's how it was every night at Litwak's arcade. You were able to get out and travel to other games. Go see a race, talk to other games, fight, drink, and the list goes on. There was one thing you have to be cautious of once you left. The moment you die outside your game, you would be gone forever. Since the game you are in cannot supply your coding and data into the system, there is no way you can regenerate. That's how it was for every game. Most games believe this to be the only way to die and not come back. However, a few know the alternative. They believed that if you are ever outside your own game after a power outage, you die. Not only that, the games can be affected in some weird ways once the power goes back on. That has not happened to Litwak's arcade ever since it opened, and most think it never will happen. Can it?

…

"Here it comes." Ralph mutters under his breath. Splat. His face goes in face first into the filthy mud. Just another day in a life of Wreck it Ralph. Destroy, lose, get picked up and thrown into a puddle of dirt. Who gets all the glory? That would be Felix.

_Its times like these where I feel unappreciated for what I do, with me being a villain and all._

Standing in front of him is none other than the game's hero, Fix It Felix Jr. He reached his hand out to his partner and smiled.

"I'm guessing that's enough for one day. What do you say we go to Tappers once we clean up?" Felix offered Ralph. Ralph, all covered and bedraggled in mud, takes Felix's hand and nods in agreement.

"Alright, but they're on you." Ralph said jokingly.

_However, I'm glad to have a partner like Felix. I'm glad for who I am._

Felix pulled him out and both headed their way down to the penthouse to clean up.

"So, Ralph," Felix started, "how are you and the little tyke?"

"You mean Vanellope? She's fine. Being the President and all, she must be worn out from all the responsibilities of being ruler of all of Sugar Rush." Ralph responded.

"No, I wasn't just talking about her; I was talking about both of you. You know, what kind of stuff have you guys been doing together?" Felix restated.

"Huh? Both of us? Well… we're doing just fine. We've gotten to bond more during our game jumping adventures. Every time we travel, we get to know each other a little bit better. Why're you asking?"

"Well I was just thinking… well, maybe… there could be a slight possibility that…"

"What are you getting at Felix?"

"Well, you know how you guys are always together most of the time-"

"Felix. Get to the point."

"Um, well- hey! There's a window I forgot to fix. See ya'!" Just like that, he was gone.

_What's wrong with him? What was he getting at when he mentioned both of us? Did he mean..?_

"No, that can't be it… it could never happen…" Ralph said to himself. He tried to shake off the thought of Vanellope out of his head. No matter how hard he tried, the thought of her never left his head.

"Felix! I'm done cleaning up; I'm going to go ahead to Suga- I mean Tappers." He ran towards the platform where the trolleys were and headed off to Game Central Station.

"Alright Ralph, I'll be there in a few."

_I'll be fine on my own tonight. Go ahead Ralph. She'll be expecting you. _

Felix swept the last pile of bricks aside and watches Ralph leave with a smile.

_Boom. _Thunder.

**Should I continue? I'll leave that up to you guys. If you want me to continue, I promise to make the next chapter longer cause' I felt this one was a bit too short. Until then, later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WELL, that escalated pretty quickly. Well, here you go, chapter two to 'Rainbows after Rain.' Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to read the note at the bottom of this page. Thanks!**

**Rainbows after Rain**

**Chapter Two**

"Alright guys! We are done for this week's meeting. Everyone's dismissed." The President annunciated. With that said, everyone got up, left the room, leaving Vanellope the only one left in the meeting room.

_Finally, the meetings over .I can go to my room and get some well-deserved rest. _

You would think life as a president would be exciting and exhilarating, especially when you are the president of Sugar Rush. In truth, it's not. You have to attend dull meetings, give tiresome speeches, not to mention that you also had to rule over all of Sugar Rush as the kingdoms princess. Plus, you're only twelve. The only exciting part about your day was the chance to race other players in the game. However, once you were done with everything else, you were left tired, only finding another day that was going to be exactly the same. But every other day where she had time off was dedicated to hers and Ralphs adventuring. That's how it is most of the time for Vanellope von Schweetz.

Vanellope dragged herself on to her bed and threw her covers over her body. She yawned and began to doze off.

_All I want to do know is sleep and never wake up… _

Ding dong.

"Hello, is anybody home?" Ralph said after knocking on the door several times. A few moments later, Vanellope's monotone assistant Sour Bill came and opened the door.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"Uh, yeah… um, can I see Princ- erm, President von Schweetz?"

"Ms. Schweetz isn't available at the moment. Come back again later." Sour Bill said as he began to close the door. Ralph quickly grabbed onto the edge of the door.

"Wait! I, uh, have an appointment with her and it's urgent!" Ralph lied. Sour Bill looked at him doubtfully and sighed.

"Alright. Follow me, she's upstairs." He said as he gestured Ralph to come in. Ralph nodded and followed the little green ball of sugar to Vanellope's room.

"Just wait here, I'll let her know you're here; and please, try not to destroy anything." Sour Bill pleaded.

"Sure thing chief."

"Good, I'll be right back."

Sour Bill entered the room, only finding Vanellope half-asleep on her bed.

"Ms. Schweetz, your highness, you have a visitor that wishes to see you." Vanellope groaned and stuffed her face into her sheets.

"Tell that person to go away, I don't feel like meeting anyone today." She muffled in her covers.

"But miss, Wreck It Ralph, wishes to see you." Vanellope jumped out of her covers and kneeled on her bed.

"Did you say Ralph!? As in, THE, Wreck It Ralph?

"Yes, miss, I just said that."

Wreck It Ralph. Vanellope's number one hero and best friend came to visit her. Usually, they would meet up in Game Central Station to continue their game jumping adventures, but he's never actually came to see her personally for a visit.

_Finally! Ralph is here! _

She stood up and jumped off the bed, still half-asleep.

_But out of all the possible times, why now? I'm tired and I didn't even have time to make myself look good in front of him._

"Bring him in! Bring him in!" She demanded. Sour Bill shrugged and turned back to Ralph.

"Go in, she's expecting you."

"Really? She is?"

He sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. "Yes, I just said that. Now would you please just go in?"

"Thanka Sour Bill. I owe you o-"

"Just, go in. Please." Sour Bill interrupted. Ralph nodded and headed into the princess's room. Vanellope plopped herself back onto the bed and pulled the covers as Ralph entered the room.

"What's up princess?"

"Nothing much, just work, work, and hey, more work. And what did I say about calling me princess, Stinkbrain?" She said in annoyance. Ralph raised his hands in surrender and laughed.

"Alright, sorry. Let me start over." He cleared his throat. "What's up Pres.?" Ralph restated. Vanellope smiled and giggled.

"That's better. Nothing much, just work, work, blah, blah, blah. You know, the usual princessy stuff. So, enough about me. What about you?"

"Nothing much, either. I just came to check up on you, you know. See how you were doing."

"Why do you need to check up on me? I'm fine so far."

"Well, don't you get pretty lonesome in the castle sometimes? I hardly see any people here."

"Well… pretty much, I guess. The only ones I see in this castle are the guards, Duncan and Wynchel, and Sour Bill. They're no fun, especially Sour Bill. Most of the time, it's just me. So to answer your question, yes, it gets pretty lonesome in the castle. I can't invite the racers to the castle, especially Gloyd."

"Orangeboar? The troublemaker?"

"Yeah," she frowned a bit ", I wish I had someone by my side to accompany me." She sighed and hugged her pillow. Her body glitched a bit and went back to normal.

_So this is how lonely she gets. I had no idea. You really can't blame her; she is a kid after all. _

Ralph scratched the back of his head and walked closer to her bed.

"Would it… be nice to have someone by your side to accompany you?" She looked up at Ralph, then back down to her pillow.

"Yeah, I guess. Then life at the castle wouldn't be as depressing as it is now." She sighed. Ralph took in a deep breath, letting out a huge sigh afterwards.

_Alright, here it goes._

"Would you like… me to accompany you in the castle, if that would be alright with you. It'll gives us more time to hang out and… do stuff." Vanellope set her gaze back to Ralph, hope glistening in her hazelnut eyes.

"Really? You'd do that? For me?" She asked.

"Well, yeah… I care about you and I want to make you feel as happy as possible. You know, since we're friends."

"Wow Ralph, thanks..." She smiled back down at her pillow. "But, you know you don't have to do this for me, right?"

"I insist. Besides, would you rather have a really boring and tiring assistant, such as Sour Bill? Or, would you rather have a really awesome and trusting bodyguard, such as myself?" This made the princess laugh a bit, which made Ralph smile. She scooted towards the end of the bed where Ralph was kneeling.

"I'd rather have you Ralph." Ralph smiled wider and clapped his hands as a sign of agreement.

"Well, I guess that settles it. I'll be your royal body guard, and personal assistant. How about that?"

"That sounds nice. It has a nice ring to it too. Ralph the Royal Body Guard, and personal assistant. She added.

"You're right, it does," He agreed. "I'll come to the castle every day to assist you around the castle and elsewhere. Sound like a deal?" He held out his hand. She moved in closer to shake his hand.

"Deal." She said happily. Ralph nodded and began to stand up.

"Well, I might as well be on my way. You look tired, so you need your rest. I'll be here as soon as the arcade closes." Ralph began to walk towards the door and headed out. Vanellope quickly jumped out of her bed and ran to grab Ralph's hand.

"Wait; read me a bed time story before you leave."

"C'mon, what are you, 12? You're too old for a bed time story."

"You're never too old for a bedtime story! Besides, I'll fall asleep faster listening to your voice." She begged. Ralph rolled his eyes and sighed with a smile.

"Fine, one bedtime story and I'll be on my way." Vanellope jumped in excitement and quickly grabbed a book from one of the shelves and handed it to Ralph.

"Hansel and Gretel? Why this? I'm not even sure if it's a bedtime story."

"Of course it's a bedtime story, silly. Plus, it's one of my favorites! And it has candy! And kids just like me! And candy!"

"Alright, alright, calm down kiddo. I'll read it." Vanellope quickly rushed to her bed, snuggled in her covers, and waited for Ralph to read her the story. Ralph walked to the edge of the bed and opened the book.

"Alright, here it goes. Once upon a time there…" The princess began to yawn a bit and doze to Ralph's voice. Halfway through the book she fell fast asleep in her covers. Ralph, seeing that she already fell asleep, closed the book and stood up to put it away. Before he left, he had one last look of Vanellope sleeping so peacefully. Ralph walked over to her and bent down.

_Good night kiddo, see you tomorrow._

He gave her a small kiss on the forehead and headed to the door, closing it silently as he went out.

A small blush played on the princess's cheeks as he left the room. She smiled softly as he left to go back.

_Goodnight Stinkbrain, see you tomorrow._

…

"So, where is the big guy? Wasn't he supposed to be with you tonight?" Calhoun asked. Felix took another drink from his mug and smiled softly with his eyes closed.

"I let him go to Sugar Rush today to visit the princess. I felt like those two are going to start experiencing feelings for each other sooner or later, so might as well let him start now."

"Whoa, whoa, Felix, dear, the little sugar queen, is like, what, 12 years old? And Ralph, mid 20's? Are you sure you thought this through?" She asked concerned. Felix shrugged and hit a broken mug with his wrench, making it look brand new.

"Hey, you never know. Give them some time to bond, and who knows? The two are already close enough. They can't be BFF's forever."

"That's why they're called BFF's. Felix, I think you accidentally drank too much."

"I ordered a cola, I'm not drunk. And that's how most relationships worked nowadays. They become friends, they develop feelings, next thing you know you're the best man at his wedding. Give it some time. That's how I met you, sort of." He chuckled. His dynamite gal rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I still think you're crazy, and I'm not sure if this plan of yours will work. So I'll just see how things go," She set down her mug. ", but if they don't?"

"If that doesn't work, then I don't know what will." Felix took one last gulp of his drink, wiped his mouth, and jumped down from his stool.

"I better go see if Ralph is home. Same time tomorrow?" Calhoun shrugged and stood up from her stool.

"Sure, why not." They both leave Tappers and start to head back to their games.

Then, the lights flicker and a scream is heard.

**Well, thanks for reading chapter two of 'Rainbows after Rain' and I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far. I wrote is longer because I felt that the first one was short. I am especially grateful for all the reviews and favorites I got on chapter one. I didn't know it would get that many reviews. Thanks to all! On a different note, I got some reviews saying that Vanellope is too young; the relationship between them is wrong, etc. Yes, I can see why you would think that, but hang tight until the next chapter. Chapter three is on it's way!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right guys! Chapter Three! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck It Ralph. Disney owns all the characters. Not me. Them. **

**Rainbows after Rain**

**Chapter Three**

The scream echoed all throughout the arcade. Everyone hushed.

"J-Jiminy Jaminy! W-what was that?" Felix said in confusion. He looked around for the source of the scream.

"I-I don't know… It just came outta' nowhere!" Calhoun replied. The lights flicker again and the scream is heard again.

"That scream again… it sounds like it's coming from a girl…" Out of nowhere, Mario hopped in and quickly pointed to the Super Mario Bros. terminal.

"M-Mama mia! Itsa' coming from over there! From' my game!" Mario called out. Calhoun and Felix quickly ran to the terminal where the scream was located, only finding Princess Peach all confused and scared. Felix slowly approached Peach while she was sobbing silently.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" Felix asked.

"I d-don't know how it happened… Toad was just t-there… standing right next t-to me. Then suddenly, the lights go out and Toad was gone!" She cried.

"Mama mia! Toad's gone?!" Mario cried out. Felix kneeled beside her.

"He just disappeared? Just like," He snapped his fingers. ", just like that?" Peach sobbed a bit more and nodded.

"Yes… just like that."

"What happened before all this happened?"

"Well… I had just come back from a visit from one of my friends… I was just walking towards the trolley… then suddenly, out of nowhere, the lights went out and Toad was gone!"

Another scream is heard throughout the station.

"Another scream? I wonder what happened this time…" Felix wondered. The couple quickly ran to the middle of the station, finding all three ghosts from Pac Man.

_Wait, three? _

"What happened?" Calhoun asked this time.

"N-No way… he was standing right there... we saw him! He was standing there! Right guys?!" Blinky said in shock.

"He just… he just…" Pinky stuttered.

"That's impossible… I was just talking to him…" Clyde muttered.

"What happened?" Calhoun asked again. Clyde turned to her and rose up to her height. Blinky and Pinky were still looking over the spot where they presumed someone had disappeared, stunned.

I-I don't know… I was just talking to Inky; the lights went off, and suddenly…"

"Suddenly what! Tell me!"

"…He disappeared. Just like that…" Felix stepped back in disbelief.

"Two disappearances at the same time?! That's… that's impossible!" Felix said. The bartender from Tappers quickly ran to Felix, panting when he finally reached him.

"What happened to you?" Felix asked.

"Felix… lights… mugs…" The bartender panted. Felix stood next to him and patted him on the back.

"Take it slow buddy… tell me again. What happened?"

"Well, I was just rinsing my last mug, the lights went out, and-"Fear covered Felix's face.

"Let me guess… every single mug…" Felix interrupted.

"…from the bar was gone! I don't know how it happened, but it'll take me weeks to get those replacements! Without mugs, I can't serve! And if I can't serve," He gulped fearfully. ", I'll be unplugged!" The bartender said. Everyone around him gasped when they heard the word "unplugged".Felix gulped and scratched his head in confusion.

_Well this is great. What could possibly go wrong now?_

"Felix! Felix!" Just then, Mary, a Nicelander, came out and tugged on Felix's overalls.

_Damn, I spoke too soon._

"Felix! There is something you have to see!" Mary stated urgently. Felix turned around in anxiety.

"What is it now?!" Felix cried out in agony.

"The Penthouse! Something happened to the Penthouse!" She stuttered.

_Oh no… not the Penthouse…_

"What happened to the Penthouse?"

"Well… we were just enjoying the party at the clubroom… the lights went out for a couple of seconds… and then Jean went outside to check the buildings power box. When he looked up…"

_This is not good._ Mary gulped and looked at Felix.

"Half of the building was missing!" She screamed at Felix.

_Oh no. _

"Did you just say...?" Mary nodded before he could even finish the sentence.

"Half of the… half of the… "

Stressed and scared, Felix faints. Mary screams again, followed by Calhoun who kneeled next to her unconscious lover.

"Felix, dear, are you okay?" Calhoun asked. Felix groaned a bit and started to open his eyes.

"Y-Yeah… I am…" He choked out. Angry, the sergeant raised her hand and slapped Felix across the face as hard as she could. Felix got back to his senses and stood up.

"Ooooow! What was that for?!" Felix screamed at Calhoun.

"Don't you EVER scare me like that again! If you ever do that again, I will severely-"

"Uh, Calhoun...?" She was interrupted by Ralph, who lightly tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and looked angrily at Ralph.

"WHAT?! Can't you see I'm busy!?" Calhoun yelled at him. Ralph backed up and raised his hands in surrender.

"What's happening? What's with all the commotion?" Ralph asked. Calhoun stood up and sighed.

"Sorry Ralph. I got a little too worked up," She looked around at all the scared citizens of Litwaks arcade. "Apparently, people everywhere are disappearing for no apparent reason, plus a couple of other weird stuff is happening."

"Like what?" Ralph asked?

"Well, like I said, people are disappearing, some other weird things are happening, like the Penthouse."

"What happened to the Penthouse?" Ralph asked as Mary walked up to him.

"Half of the building disappeared!" Mary screamed out for the second time. Ralph looked at Mary as if she was insane.

"What do you mean half of the building disappeared?"

"I MEAN, half of the building disappeared!" Ralph looked at her with disbelief.

"So let me get this straight… there are people suddenly disappearing into thin air, and now, half of the Penthouse is missing?" Ralph asked. Mary nodded at Ralph. He looked back at Felix, then back at Mary.

"Well, the situation couldn't have gotten way too out of hand... could it?"

_I spoke too soon._

Suddenly, he heard screams and shouts coming from everywhere, from different games and people.

"Navi! Navi! Where are you?!" Link yelled from the other side of the station.

"These aren't my Pokémon! Where is my team?!" Red shouted.

"Agh! My pump! Where is my pump!" Dig Dug yelled.

"Ib? Ib! Where are you? Are you hiding again?" Garry shouted out.

"Now where can that notebook be… it was just in my backpack a minute ago…" Maxwell wondered.

"Well that's just great… your portal gun was just in your hands a minute ago. How could you lose it?" Wheatley asked Chell. Ralph sat down on a bench and began to mutter to himself.

_What is going on? Why is this happening? Who is doing this? What will happen to-_

Ralph stood up and faced Felix.

"C'mon Felix, let's go." He began to walk towards Sugar Rush. Felix quickly caught up to him and tapped his arm.

"Uh… Ralph? Why are we going to Sugar Rush?" Felix asked.

"We need to pick up Vanellope. We need to make sure she's safe. All four of us will try to figure out what's happening and put an end to it." Ralph replied. Felix nodded and headed into Sugar Rush will Ralph.

"Calhoun! Try to see if you can figure out what's happening! We'll be right back!" Felix yelled from across the hall.

"Alright Shortstack, I'll try my best!" She yelled back. The duo quickly boarded the trolley and headed into Sugar Rush.

…

The trolley slowly made its way into the platform as both Ralph and Felix entered the game of Sugar Rush. The duo got of the platform and started to make their way into the castle.

"So, what's the plan big guy?" Felix asked.

"We'll go get Vanellope, tell her what's going on, and get her to help us figuring out what the cause of all of this is."

_Time to ask him._

"That reminds me… Ralph, we're partners, right?" Ralph nodded.

"We've been partners for 31 years, and counting. Why?"

"So… can I ask you something, a bit personal?"

"Sure Felix, ask me anything." Then, he finally confronted him.

"Ralph, do you have any feelings for Vanellope, other than just being friends?" Ralph stopped walking and looked at Felix.

"Feelings? That's crazy, Felix. I mean, why would I have feelings for her? We're just friends, and nothing more."

"Oh yeah? Then why do you think about her all the time?"

"I do not!"

"Don't deny it Ralph. You can't hide it, either. Your expressions, your reactions, you always talking about her. Explain that."

"Alright, I talk about her, so what? We're friends. Friends tell other friends about their friends."

"Not the way you tell it Ralph." Felix smirked.

"What do you mean, 'not the way I tell it'? I tell It just fine, and that's that."

"Felix, whenever I mention Vanellope your mind is always focused on her. You just can't stop talking about the little squirt."

"Hey! Don't call her a squirt!"

"See! There you go! She visits you every day to go game jumping. When she doesn't show up, what do you do? Wait until the arcade opens!"

"Who knows, she might come at a late time!"

"You got angry at me last Tuesday for dropping a pile of bricks on your foot. When Vanellope came to hug you, you felt automatically better, just like that."

"Okay, I have a-"

"We made a deal to always go to Tappers whenever we made the offer. You never broke that deal for over a year, so why did you decide now to break it now?"

"Well… I-"

"Ralph, can't you see? I'm sorry but Ralph…"

"Felix… what are you-"

"I think you're in love with Vanellope." Ralph was stunned, speechless actually. How could Felix say such a thing?

"I am not in love with Vanellope, Felix!" Ralph tried to deny.

"Yes you are! Stop trying to deny it and face the truth. You are one thousand percent in love with her and you cannot deny it."

"I'm not in love with her, and she's not in love with me. End of story."

"But what if she was, huh? What would happen if she was head over heels for you?"

"But why would she fall in love with me in the first place! I'm a villain, she's a princess! I'm older, she's younger! It could never happen!"

"Ralph, anything can happen in the world of gaming. If you want to deny it, fine. Deny it. Just keep this in mind Ralph. She doesn't need a villain, she needs you." Ralph suddenly remembered.

_I'd rather have you Ralph. _Felix continued walking down the path to the princess's castle.

"Think about it Ralph. C'mon, we need to alert the princess… and HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THINGS INSANE. WATCH OUT!" A kart came hurdling straight towards Felix. Ralph jumped in front of his partner and knocked it out of his way.

"What was that? A kart?" Ralph wondered.

"I don't know, but my best guess is that we better get moving before anything else weird happens." They continued their way to the princess's castle. They finally arrived a few moments later to the castles front entrance. Ralph stepped up and rang the doorbell.

Ding Dong.

A few moments later, a butler with green hair and green eyes opened the door.

"Yes? May I help you? Oh, it's you, Ralph. What do you want this time?" The butler asked.

"Umm… can I see Sour Bill please? I need to talk to him."

"What are you talking about? I am Sour Bill." Ralph tilted his head in confusion along with Felix, who also did the same thing.

"Umm… you don't look like…" Suddenly, a scream is heard from the upstairs corridor.

"That sounds like Vanellope's voice! C'mon Felix! Let's go!" He knocked Sour Bill out of the way and ran upstairs. Felix quickly stepped over Sour Bills body and apologized.

"I'm sorry… Ralph can get a bit too… um, harsh. Don't worry, you'll live." Felix ran upstairs where Ralph was.

"C'mon Felix! This way!" Ralph yelled at Felix, who was behind him. Ralph ran into the room where the princess was.

"Ralph slow down! I can't-"

_Whoa._

"Felix, you need to see this."

"Ralph? Is that you?"

_M-My voice, what happened to it?_

"What is it Ral- Whoa… is she-?"

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

"Felix, grab a mirror." Felix grabbed a nearby mirror from the floor and handed it to Ralph.

"R-Ralph? What's going on?"

"You might want to take a look for yourself." He handed her the mirror. She could not believe her eyes when she saw the person staring back at her.

"Oh my goodness… I'm a… I'm a…" Ralph and Felix looked at each other and back at Vanellope.

"A teenager." They both said in unison.

**Well, I will end the chapter here. Sorry for the cliffhanger! Again! Thanks for reading "Rainbows after Rain", chapter three! Chapter 4 will be on its way very, very soon, so hang tight until then! I'm going to do a Q&A on the next chapter, so if you have any questions concerning the story or me, just ask! Until then, see you guys later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is, Chapter Four to "Rainbows after Rain!" Just to let you all know, Vanellope is 17 in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck It Ralph. Disney owns all the characters.**

* * *

**Rainbows after Rain**

**Chapter Four**

"A-A… teenager?" Vanellope stuttered. She looked through the mirror again and back at Ralph and Felix. Her height reached up to a bit lower than Ralph's shoulders, which made Felix look like the only midget in the room. She acquired an hourglass shape, as well longer hair that reached down to her waist. She retained her old clothing, just in a larger size that fitted to her preference. She looked much older, prettier, and of course, beautiful. Wonder if Ralph thought so too?

"How… how did I turn into a teenager?" She looked at her trembling hands, which have seemed to grown slightly bigger due to the change. Ralph scratched the back of his head nervously, trying to think of a valid answer to give to the princess.

"Um… we don't know," He started.

_Nice answer Ralph. Way to comfort the princess._

Vanellope's face began to turn woeful "…yet. We don't know anything yet." Ralph finished. Felix stepped in.

"What we do know is that the whole arcade is going berserks and we don't know what's causing it. So we'll need your help in doing so."

"But why do you need my help when I'm… like this?" She asked.

"You and Ralph work pretty well together as a team. It doesn't really matter if you're older than you are now. You're still the Vanellope we all know and love. Right, Ralph?" He elbowed Ralph.

"Yeah…" Ralph replied. Vanellope looked at the floor as she twirled with her slightly-longer-than-it-is hair.

"So, will you help us?" Felix asked. The princess looked back at the mirror, which she left on the bed, and back at Felix.

"Sure…" Vanellope nodded. Felix nodded back and began to head out the room.

"I'm going to leave you two alone for a little while. Ralph, take any questions Vanellope has to ask of you. And Ralph," Felix started as he exited. ", remember what I said." He exited the room, leaving the villain and the princess alone in the room. Awkwardness filled the whole room as Ralph and Vanellope were stuck staring at each other for the next couple of minutes. Vanellope finally broke the silence and spoke up.

"So, can you explain to me what's happening all of a sudden?" She asked. Ralph let out a huge sigh and looked up trying to find an answer.

"Well, how can I put this into the simplest way possible?" He thought. "Alright, so basically, what's happening is that people are disappearing, stuff is going missing, as well as a couple of other weird stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Let's see… Toad went missing, so did Inky. The bartender's, from Tappers, mugs went missing, so did a couple of other stuff. Half of the penthouse went missing, as well. You grew older, and Sour Bill is an actual human butler."

"When did all of this happen?"

"I believe this happened right after I left the game. People are claiming that the lights went out before anything really happened. You were asleep, so you probably never noticed any change 'till you woke up. No one knows the cause of this, but I hope we get to it soon. If this happens again, then there's no telling what could happen."

"So… what happens if this isn't resolved?" She was a little hesitant about that question. Who knows what could happen if this isn't resolved?

"Well, if this problem doesn't get resolved soon, then the whole arcade could be in danger."

"In danger? What kind of danger? How?" Ralph looked at Vanellope this time before answering the question.

"We'd all be unplugged," He sighed. ", If the bartender can't get his mugs back, then how can he serve drinks? How are we supposed to finish 'Fix It Felix Jr.' with only half of the building missing? Pac Man might get by for a little while, but not for long. As for Sugar Rush… a seventeen-year-old girl would totally stand out of all the other twelve-year-olds." The room grew silent again, and both Vanellope and Ralph found themselves looking at each other again.

"Yeah… you're probably right," She arched her back a bit and grabbed the blanket. ", So how long do we have until were unplugged, or until this gets resolved? Whichever comes first?"

"Let's see… the arcade opens in the morning, the time the kids come in. Sugar Rush is going to be played soon enough, and when they notice that you stand out of all the other racers, there is a possibility that you'll be put out of order. Then we'll have the rest of the day to figure out the cause. If it isn't resolved tomorrow morning… Sugar Rush is gone." Silence filled the room once again. The awkwardness only made the atmosphere worse. Long, serious conversations weren't really Ralph and Vanellope's thing. It was a rare occasion for both of them.

"So… any other questions you have on the topic at hand?" Ralph asked. Vanellope sat down on her bed and sighed.

"Not really…," She grabbed a pillow and embraced it tightly. A thought quickly popped up in her head.

_No, Vanellope. No, do not ask him. I repeat, DO NOT ask him the question._

", Well… I do have one." She gestured Ralph to come a bit closer.

_So much for that. Good going._

Ralph walked to the edge of her bed.

"Can I… sit down?" He asked. She nodded and patted the spot beside her.

"Go ahead." Ralph went ahead and sat down next to her. The bed shook as he sat down.

"So, what's your question?" He asked. She hesitated a bit, looked away from Ralph and bit her lip.

"Never mind… it's a stupid question anyway. You wouldn't want to hear it, it's kinda' embarrassing. " She muttered. Ralph lifted up her chin and turned her head towards his.

"Tell me. Nothing you say is stupid." He told her. Vanellope's face slowly turned into a slight shade of red. She grabbed his hand and pushed it back, but not letting go of it.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to laugh or make fun of me, even if it's embarrassing?" She asked.

"I won't." He replied.

"No, you have to promise me." Ralph sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I promise not to laugh or make fun of you, no matter how embarrassing it is." He restated. Vanellope nodded and sighed. This was a thing she liked about Ralph. He was trustworthy. He made her feel secure and safe, no matter how bad the situation could be. It was one of the other many reasons why she liked him in general. He's sweet, caring, and always there for you. The kind of guy that suited to her liking.

_You can't go back now, Vanellope. It's now or never._

She looked completely down so she wouldn't look at an inch of Ralph. She tried to hesitate, but failed in doing so.

"Ralph, do you," She gulped and trembled a bit. ", have any-"

"Feelings for you?" Ralph finished. She quickly looked up at Ralph, stunned.

"H-How did… how did... how did-"

"How did I know?" He slowly set her hand down on the bed, still not letting go. "Well, I was going to ask the same thing." She looked back down as her cheeks developed a deep blush.

"We'll, what's your answer?" She asked. Her eyes were now looking directly at Ralph's, and his eyes did the same.

"My answer? Well, ye-"Felix entered the room and gestured for Ralph and Vanellope to come outside.

"Come on, we have to get back to the station. The sooner this gets solved the sooner we can save everyone." With that said, he left the room. Ralph looked back at Vanellope and sighed.

"Well, we'd better go. Sorry I wasn't able to give my answer." Ralph expected her to be sad, but instead, she looked happy. The princess smiled and put a hand on his cheek.

"It's alright, I already know." She whispered.

* * *

**Well, I'll leave it at that for now! Thank you for reading this chapter of "Rainbows after Rain", and I hope you enjoyed it so far. Tune into the next chapter which is sure to come out real soon. Now to answer some questions I got from the previous chapter.**

**To SlipknotGhidorah: I'll get to that real soon, so hang tight!**

**To The Third Biker Scholar: To answer your second question, maybe. :3 As for the first, hang tight!**

**To Paper Crease: To answer the question on why I chose those certain games is because, yes, they were easy to reference off of. TT-TT So lazy. To answer the question about why they're in the arcade, here's why. There's actually a pretty interesting backstory to this, which I'm going to post as a fan fiction. How it basically goes is that some kids we're charging they're DS's on a nearby outlet. They went to play some other games, leaving the DS's behind. Maxwell, Red, and Link somehow managed to find themselves in the station. The owners came to pick them up, leaving them behind. Like I said, I'll probably post a fan fiction to explain this more. **

**Note to everyone else: I just want to remind a few that this is my first fan fiction. It's not perfect, and I don't expect it to be. If it doesn't fit your taste, don't read it.**

**I believe that's all. So, until then, see you guys later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five, up and ready to go! Hope you enjoy! I'll take any questions anyone has and I'll post it in the next chapter. So without further ado, here's Chapter Five to "Rainbow after Rain!" **

**Quick Note: Link talks in this one. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck It Ralph. Disney owns all the characters**

* * *

**Rainbows after Rain**

**Chapter Five**

Time: 6:48 A.M. 2 hours and 2 minutes until the arcade opens.

Litwaks arcade, where kids play in the day, and games come alive at night. It's haven for every game in the arcade. You can have fun and travel far, all in the safety of the arcade. Just like life. Games can live life like everyone else. They can eat, sleep, play and work, just like us. Games have their laughs and their tears. This is life for all of us. However, when life has its ups, there are always its downs.

When the trio arrived at Game Central Station, they could not believe their eyes. Everything was chaos times eight. It wasn't stuff and people that were disappearing. Insanity just took another level, literally.

"Guys... are you okay?" Calhoun asked the three ghosts. They just stared at each other intently, as if they've just seen a ghost. Yeah, I'm terrible, I know.

"Wait, who- why are you-"Pinky stuttered.

"Blinky, why do you sound like Pinky?" Clyde asked.

"Better question, what is Pinky doing in my body!?" Blinky yelled. Ralph, Felix, and older Vanellope came rushing out of _Sugar Rush_ and straight into _Fix It Felix Jr_. Calhoun spotted the trio and called them over. She sighed in relief and turned in their direction.

_Good, they're finally here. Took em' long enough. I hope this pro- wait, who's that?_

The trio reached Calhoun and the three ghosts from Pac-Man. Once they reached the group, all three were panting from running too much.

"Alright… we're here…" Felix huffed.

"Yeah… we made it…" Vanellope panted.

"So… what's the damage so far?" Ralph asked. Calhoun sighed in discomfort.

"Well, people and stuff stopped disappearing, which is quite a relief. But, something else came up that I think you might want to see." She gestured at the three ghosts behind her. Ralph stepped closer to the three ghosts and looked at them in confusion.

"What's wrong? They look fine. Though, Inky isn't here." He stated. Calhoun turned around and kneeled in front of Clyde.

"Clyde, that is your name, isn't it?"

"I'm not Clyde, I'm Blinky." Said Blinky from Clyde's body.

"I'm Clyde, and that's Pinky, I think." Clyde said from Pinky's body.

"Wait, but aren't you Pinky?" Ralph asked.

"No, I'm Pinky." She said from Blinky's body.

Dumfounded and confused, Ralph tries to process the information so far and what's happening. He quickly turns around and faces Felix.

"Felix, can you please hit my head with your hammer?" He asked. Felix looked surprised and crossed his arms.

"Why? Your head isn't broken." He asked. Ralph rubbed his head and chuckled a bit.

"My head isn't broken, but my brain is." Felix smiled a bit and shook his head. He turned to Calhoun and the ghosts.

"So let me get this straight. Clyde, Pinky, and Blinky-"

"-Switched bodies, yes. It happened a few seconds before you guys arrived. A couple of other weird things have happened while you were gone." She looked up at the ceiling, hoping some miraculous miracle will happen.

"This is getting way too out of hand. We need to find a solution and fast. The arcade opens in less than an hour. Gather as much information as you can from any of the affected victims. Hopefully we can get to a solution before it opens," She turned her head towards Ralph and pointed at a group of people. ", Ralph, you go question that group of people and see what information you can get. Felix, you take that group over there." She turned around and faced Vanellope. Vanellope looked at floor, avoiding the sergeant's eyes.

"Ms. Schweetz will stay with me. I'll be interrogating her." She decided. Ralph looked a little uncertain about this.

"Alright." Vanellope quietly muttered.

"We have half an hour. Make it quick." Calhoun ordered.

With that said, everyone parted ways.

…

"What did we do to deserve this?" Felix whispered to himself. He came across Link, deciding that he was the first person he was going to question.

"Hey Link. Anything I can help you with?" He asked. Link looked up at Felix from where he was sitting.

"Yeah, I guess." He sighed. Felix sat down next to him and took out his hammer.

"So, what's seems to be the problem?" Link shoved his face into his hands.

"Navi's gone. I can't find her anywhere. With her gone, what do I have left?" Felix placed a hand on his shoulder as a sign of his sympathy.

"What happened before she disappeared? What did you do, think, say?"

"Well, I was headed towards Super Mario Bros. with Navi earlier today. She was annoying the living Ganon out of me about how fun it is being with me and such. I just wished for her to go away… "

"And then what happened?"

"She… disappeared. After regretting my mistake, I only wished for her to come back."

_He wished for her to disappear… and she did. _

"Don't worry. She's not gone, she probably ran off to some place without you. You'll find her soon enough."

"How do you know?"

_Wow, this guy is pretty depressed about losing her. _

"Well, you two are pretty close, aren't you?" Link looked at Felix.

"Yeah… I guess…" He replied.

"Then there's nothing to worry about! If you need her, then she needs you." Link looked at Felix in awe. He stood up straight and smiled in confidence.

"Alright! Thanks Felix. It's not too late to give up on hope, and you taught me that. I'll go looking for her now. Hold on Navi! Link's coming'!" With that said, he sped off faster than a Bullet Bill on caffeine.

_Well, that escalated pretty quickly. I wonder why Ralph couldn't be more like him? _

That was the thing about Ralph. When it came to love, he was a sucker for it. You can't blame him, though. He never had a chance at it. Though, the weird thing is that he never tries. He avoids it at all costs. Now that their game is going to be unplugged, Ralph will never get his chance.

He stood up from his seat and headed towards where Ralph was.

_It isn't over yet. I have two hearts that need to be fixed._

…

"And then this happened! I don't know how, or why." Little Mac told Ralph.

"Let me guess, lights went out before all this happened?" Ralph asked sarcastically. Little Mac nodded.

"Yes! This is a bit of an understatement for me, though." He added. Felix walked next to Ralph.

"What happened this time?" Felix asked. Ralph scratched his head and looked down at the notepad Calhoun gave him.

"Uh, let's see… Little Mac and Doc Louis. Game: Punch Out! Case: Both switched ages, Little Mac is now Doc's age and Doc's is his."

"Did this happen right after the lights went out?"

"Yeah, also around the same time Frogger changed back into a tadpole and Donkey Kong's barrels turned into pillows," He added ", what information did you gather?" He asked.

"I didn't gather much, but most of the cases I got were the same." He replied.

"If that's the case, then let's go report it back to Calhoun. Arcade opens in a few minutes."

"Alrighty then. Let's go."

Felix and Ralph left the group and began to head towards the two ladies sitting on a bench.

…

"It's strange… I dreamt I was older… then, poof. I woke up and found myself like this. You think...?" She paused to let Calhoun figure it out.

"Is this for some guy, perhaps? Were you thinking about someone before this happen?" Vanellope became silent after that. How would Calhoun react if she knew it was Ralph she was thinking about? Only Ralph and Vanellope know that they have feelings for each other, and no one else. Guilt was going to hit her eventually, so it was probably best for her to tell her now.

"You could say that…" She muttered.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Calhoun asked.

_Lucky guy? Does that mean I have a chance?_

"L-Lucky… guy?" She stuttered.

"Yeah, lucky guy. Did I stutter? C'mon, a pretty young lady such as yourself deserves a shot at love. If this really was for a guy you wanted to impress, seize the day! Did you think Felix was just going to stand there like the idiot he is and never confess? Whenever he had the chance, he did the best he could. And It worked. You're almost a full grown woman now, and you might never get this chance again. Who knows if this thing is permanent? If you don't take action now, you'll never have a shot at true love again." Vanellope just sat there, looking at Calhoun intently. She was right; If she didn't make a move right away, she'd never get her chance at love ever again.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Calhoun asked again. The princess bit her thumbnail is hesitance. She was still reluctant about telling Calhoun who her admirer was. But it was a conversation between two girls. She'd understand, hopefully.

"Well… it's Ra-"

"We're back." Ralph waved.

_Too late._

"Oh, hey. We were waiting for you two." Calhoun pulled out nearby bench out of the ground and placed it across the one Vanellope was sitting on. Man, she is strong. Calhoun sat next to Vanellope and gestured to the bench in front of her.

"So, what information did you manage to gather?" Calhoun asked. Ralph and Felix sat down on the broken bench and pulled out their notes.

"Well, we have cases of age swapping, item swapping, and transformation. I can't seem to find a pattern, but they did mention this. Before the lights went out, all three games I questioned had one thing in common," Momentary pause. Ralph placed this clipboard next to him and took a small breath.

", I'm guessing that they desired it to happen. Mac wanted to be older, so he switched with his trainer. Frogger said he wanted to feel young again, so he turned into a tadpole. Donkey Kong wanted to sleep after a day of throwing barrels, so all his barrels turned into pillows." Felix sat straight and looked at Ralph in shock.

"Wait, that's the same case I got! Link wanted Navi to disappear, so she did. There is a pattern in this. Someone wanted that certain thing to happen, so it did. However, it doesn't explain why half of the penthouse was missing or all the other missing stuff." Felix added. Calhoun stood up and looked at the duo.

"Well, at least know the reason why what happened, happened. However, we still don't know the main source. Hopefully, we'll find out today."

Ding Dong.

"The arcade is about to open. We have a few minutes to talk. Any last words?" Calhoun asked.

"I have one, what did Vanellope want before she turned older?" Felix asked.

"I was wondering the same thing." Ralph added.

"I was just asking her that earlier. Apparently, she's doing it-"

"NO! STOP IT!" Vanellope screamed out. Everyone looked surprised. Everyone in the station just looked at her. Embarrassment filled her cheeks. The reason being that she just yelled and the whole station hear her, and that she didn't want Felix and Calhoun to know her secret.

"I-I… I mean… can we not talk about this now? The arcade is about to open, and we have to get back to our games." Felix, Calhoun, and Ralph looked at her adamantly. Vanellope stood up and ran to her game without a single word. The three games looked at each other once again, and headed to their games. If one thing was certain, it was this.

_She'll get her chance soon enough. _

* * *

**Five chapters down, a few more to go. Thanks for reading chapter five to "Rainbows after Rain", and I hoped you enjoyed it! Watch out for Chapter Six, which will be coming out soon. As I previously said, I can take any questions you have of the story and I'll answer them the best I can. Suggestions? Send me a PM.**

**Until then, see you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I really can't believe I've made it this far. Here you go guys, Chapter Six to "Rainbows after Rain." Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck It Ralph. Disney owns all the characters**

* * *

**Rainbows after Rain**

**Chapter Six**

Time: 8:03 A.M. 11 hours and 57 minutes until the arcade closes.

"Man… that storm is fierce… thank goodness we got here before It got any worse." A boy said while opening a door.

"Yeah, I agree. Well, at least we'll be trapped in a place full of video games if it gets any worse." The other boy chuckles. They headed in, hung their coats on a nearby rack, and headed to one of the games.

"I'll be playing Fix It Felix Jr., you?" One of them asked. The other boy was headed towards Skee-Ball and got out a coin.

"I'll be playing Skee-Ball for now. Whataya' say we play Sugar Rush after we're both done?" The other suggested.

"Sure, sounds good." The other boy nodded in agreement. The boy turned around, inserted his quarters into the slot, and began the game.

"I'll win this time for sure." He said to himself. Ralph came in, yelling 'I'm Going to Wreck It!' like he always does. He climbed up the Penthouse and started smashing the windows and bricks. Then, the Nicelanders yell to Felix to fix everything else. Finally, Felix comes in saying 'I can Fix It!' Then, the game begins.

"Alright! Let's do this!" The boy said with confidence. The joystick moves and the buttons fire.

Level one, finished.

…

_How many more levels until he reaches half of the penthouse?_

Felix was panicking. From outside the LED screen, everything looks normal. Beyond that, Felix is sweating like crazy. He looked up at the penthouse and saw the half of the building gone.

"Let's see… that's level two… that's three… that's four…" He stopped counting.

_Level five. Ralph, you better wreck the living hell out of this building._

Felix shot him a look and Ralph received it.

_You want me to wreck it? Oh, I'll wreck it._

Ralph smashed, pounded, clobbered, and blasted the building as hard as he could. He switched from place to place trying to hit Felix with a brick. Though it wasn't in his coding, he was doing to best he could. Sadly, he didn't get hit once.

_Man, this kid is good. _

Level two done. Three more levels to go. Felix mouthed Ralph to do something. Ralph shrugged and mouthed back that this was all he could do. Level three, done. Two more levels to go. The game was soon ending. Level four, done. One more level to go. It was almost over. When the player sees the building missing, he'll call Litwak over an put the game out of order.

"I'm sorry everyone… if there's one thing I can't fix in this game, it's this." Felix teared up a bit. He looked up at Ralph, who looked hopeless as well.

Five windows to go.

_It had to come to this again. Why does this have to happen again?_

Four windows to go.

_It's hopeless, unless some miraculous miracle happens, we're done fore._

Three windows to go.

Ralph smashed bricks everywhere trying to hit Felix. But his feeble attempts were useless.

One window to go.

_This will probably be the last window I'll ever fix._

_This will probably the last time I'll ever wreck this building._

_This will probably be the last time we'll ever be in this game._

The number '500' hovers above the fixed window and the words pop up on the screen. Stage cleared. More like Game Over.

Whenever the level is finished, Ralph would usually climb up to the next highest spot. Well, he did just that. The place where the building was supposed to be were a random string of codes and pixels hovering around, like when Vanellope glitches. He smashed as he normally would, but instead of bricks, pixels of random colors come falling down. One of the pixeled blocks hit Felix and 'killed' him. He regenerated with two lives remaining.

"Wait, what?" The boy said confused. The moved the joystick around and Felix moved as he should. The pressed the buttons but he didn't know where to fix. Bam, hit again. Felix regenerated with only one life remaining. The boy tried his best to dodge the pixels of bricks. He called over Mr. Litwak, who was a few feet away from him and called him over. His eyes were still on the game as he dodge the bricks. Mr. Litwak came over and looked at Fix It Felix Jr.

"What seems to be the problem?" Mr. Litwak asked. The boy kept his eyes on the screen and pointed to the glitched building.

"Well, the building's all glitched. I don't know what to fix and I can't tell if whatever is falling are bricks or random stuff." Bam, hit again. No lives left, and the game was over. Mr. Litwak took a long look at the glitched building and scratched his head.

"Well… this isn't something I can really fix, but we'll try to have it fixed by tomorrow." He told the boy. Mr. Litwak grabbed an "Out of Order" sign from a nearby room and placed it on the screen.

"This game has been running for 31 years, so something like this would happen. Though, I think we'll have to put ol' Fix It Felix Jr. out for good." He patted the screen and gave the boy a quarter. He headed the other direction, and so did the boy.

Felix and Ralph climbed down the building and looked at the screen opposite to the building. It's orange light beaming through the glass, making everything else in the game a dark shade of orange. There it was; the words they feared they'd never see again. Out of Order.

"Well, you heard him. We'll be put out for good. We haven't found a solution, and what's the point trying to find one now? It's hopeless guys, were done for." Felix said tragically.

It was inevitable. Games can't last forever. Modern technology is pushing arcade games back, and pulling new games in. Fix It Felix Jr. was such a great game, people though it could last for years. That wasn't the case. As new games come in, old games will be forgotten.

"Wait, we still have today and tonight to find a solution. You can't give up hope now!" Ralph urged Felix.

"You really think there's hope Ralph? Once Fix It Felix Jr. gets unplugged, where will we go? Sugar Rush? They'll be unplugged. Hero's Duty? They'll be unplugged. So many games will be unplugged that the whole arcade will close down. Everyone will die." This hit Ralph hard. Never, in his 31 years of existence, had he seen Felix this depressed. Maybe it was because he was never going to see Calhoun again. Ralph could connect, otherwise. He'd never see Vanellope again. Both would lose people they cared about a lot.

"Well how do you know that we haven't found a solution, Felix? It's out there somewhere. If you really cared about this game, then you'd find a solution at all costs. Remember when I left the game and we almost got unplugged? Did you stop and give up hope? You took the trouble of trying to find me, from Hero's Duty to Sugar Rush. We can't give up hope now." Ralph turned around and headed the train platform.

"Where are you going?" Felix asked. Ralph turned around and looked at Felix from the platform.

"You were the one who taught me to never give up hope in the first place. If you're not going to find a solution, then I will." The trolley arrived and stopped at the platform. Ralph got in and headed into Game Central Station. Felix was left alone. He looked up at the "Out of Order" sign once again.

_I vowed to do whatever it takes to never see that sign again. I never lived up to it._

He took out his golden wrench and looked at it.

"I am Fix It Felix Jr. My job is to fix whatever breaks. There is no job that is too big, or too little for me. I still have much more to fix." He began walking towards the platform.

"I have a game to fix," He stepped onto the platform and waited for the next trolley to arrive. ", as well as two hearts." The trolley arrived and Felix got on.

…

"I don't understand… what's wrong with all of these games?" Litwak said in confusion. A few kids have complained that their games going haywire or something is wrong.

"If this keeps up, I might have to shut down the whole arcade…"

One third of the games in the arcade have been put out of order. Sugar Rush was one of them.

Vanellope stepped out of her castle and looked at the orange sky that covered the whole kingdom. The "Out of Order" sign was placed on both screens of the game. Sugar Rush had been put out of order. Human Sour Bill came up to Vanellope.

"Your Highness, what are we going to do?" Sour Bill asked. She turned around and sighed.

"I… don't know." She looked back at the sign and looked down.

_I hope Ralph's game hasn't put out of order yet…_

"Vanellope!" Ralph yelled from the bottom of the trail. He quickly ran up to the trail to Vanellope.

"Ralph! What are you doing here? The arcade hasn't closed yet."

"Fix It Felix Jr. was placed out of order." Vanellope placed her hands over her mouth in shock.

"You guys were put out of order?"

"Yeah, pretty much. We need to fix this, and fast." He looked up at the orange sky. She looked at Vanellope who was fidgeting with her fingers.

"Yeah, I got placed out of order too. I'm guessing a lot of games are being put out of order."

"That seems to be the case," He looked at her straight in the eyes, and she did the same. ", Come on, we have fix this fast. Come with me to Game Central Station." He took her hand and began to walk towards the trolley platform. A blush immediately appeared on her face, and this time it was as noticeable as a tomato in a potato sack.

_H-He's… holding my hand…_

"Um… Ralph? Can I tell you something?" He stopped and turned around.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I never told you this personally, and I'm not sure if I'll ever get the chance to."

"This might not be the best time to tell me… tell me after this gets solved."

"But, Ralph… I…" Ralph continued to walk to the platform. Their hands were still connected. She suddenly remembered what Calhoun had told her.

_If you don't take action now, you'll never have a shot at true love again._

"No, I'm not going to back out this time." She whispered to herself.

She stopped in her tracks and looked at Ralph. Ralph turned around and looked back at her. She looked down at the ground, avoiding Ralph's eyes. She gritted her teeth and began to sweat a bit. She wasn't going to back out now, not again. It was now, or never. Vanellope shot her gaze at Ralph and looked directly into his eyes.

"Vanellope, what are-"

"Ralph, I love you."

That stopped him.

"Wait… what did yo-"

"I said I love you Ralph. There, I finally said it."

"You… you love… me?" He stuttered.

"Yes, I do. That's why I'm like this in the first place. The night you left my room, you gave me a kiss on the forehead. I couldn't stop thinking about you. That was the closest I've ever gotten to you, so I began developing feelings. I never really expressed it on the outside, but I did on the inside. I had a dream where I was older and where we were together as a couple. Well, that dream partially came true. I didn't really care that you were older than I was, I just wanted for us to be together. If all of us manage to get unplugged, then I wouldn't have the chance to tell you. Now do you see why I needed to tell you now?" She panted softly and tightened her grip on Ralph's hand. Ralph looked at her in shock.

"I… I'm sorry… I had no idea…" He said softly. Vanellope slowly walked up to Ralph and opened her arms. She hugged him and buried her face into Ralph's shoulder. She softly cried into his shoulder and grabbed onto his clothes. Ralph hugged her back as she cried.

"I love you too." He whispered into her ear. Ralph hugged her tighter, and Vanellope did the same.

…

"She finally did it. Took her long enough."

"I agree. Should we go up and come get them?"

"Nah, they need time to themselves." Calhoun and Felix watched Ralph and Vanellope from a tree covered hill a few yards from them. They turned around and headed towards the platform,

"We'll come get them later. Maybe after the arcade closes." Calhoun said.

"Maybe a bit earlier. We still need to figure out how to solve this." The trolley arrived a few seconds later. They both got in and watched Ralph and Vanellope from the hill as they left.

* * *

**I think I made them too dramatic. Eh, I don't really care. XD Thank you for reading "Rainbows after Rain" Chapter Six, and I hope you enjoyed it! Watch out for chapter seven, which is bound to come out this week. Now to answer some questions. **

**To issiefantoon: Yes this is my first fan fiction, the next chapter is out now, and it took me a few days to write chapter one. Writing a fan fiction is pretty fun and easy if you know what to write. ^^**

**I'm guessing that's all. Until then, see you later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven! It's been real awesome being with you guys so far! Thank you! Here you go guys, Chapter Seven to "Rainbows after Rain"!**

**Rainbows after Rain**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Time: 8:15 P.M. 45 minutes until the arcade closes.

Litwak's arcade; a place to hang out and have all the fun you want. Well, for some, anyway. Now, it was a place to panic and fear. A never-ending nightmare that you'd wish to wake up from. A storm you could not escape. That's how it was in Litwak's arcade, for now, anyway. It was up to four people to solve this once and for all. To make sure that something like this would never happen again, hopefully.

…

It was such a beautiful day. _Was,_ a beautiful day. The only thing that made this day worse was the orange shade that covered the kingdom of Sugar Rush. Sugar Rush had been put out-of-order, so there wasn't much time left for everyone else in the game. That didn't stop two games from spending the last days of their code-encrypted lives together.

Ralph and Vanellope were walking down a cherry red trail that was covered with various trees of different colors, and flavors. Hands held, they looked around and enjoyed the time they were spending together. It's Ralph's and Vanellope's, as well as all the other games, last hours in the arcade, so they tried to spend it the best they could.

The two stopped at a river, not too far from the castle or the trolley platform. Chocolate was streaming down the river, gumdrop rocks laid on the edge of the banks, and Swedish fish swam downstream the river. Something you would find in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. But the scenery was much more beautiful. Vanellope led Ralph to one of the gumdrop rocks and sat him down.

"Aren't you going to sit down too?" Ralph asked. Vanellope grinned and hopped onto Ralph's lap.

"Of course I am, Stinkbrain." She giggled. She closed her eyes and snuggled against Ralph.

"Glad to finally have some time to our selves, don't cha' think?" She asked. Ralph nodded in agreement.

"Pretty much. Too bad we may not have long to enjoy this." She placed a hand on Ralphs.

"Come on, you're Wreck-It Ralph! There's nothing you can't do. You helped me regain a normal life again, you saved my kingdom from Turbo, and you proved to everyone else that you're not just a bad guy. If you can do that, you can do anything." This made Ralph smile. He had a few people who actually believed in him; one of them was Vanellope. Her encouragement and enthusiasm is one of the reasons why Ralph doesn't want to give up. Ralph looked up at the screens that show the outside world from the game.

"Thank, I really appreciate that." He planted a small kiss on her head and Vanellope returned one on the cheek. They continued to enjoy the beautiful river that ran peacefully downstream. The first time they have gotten any alone time in a long time. So much to do, yet so little time.

…

"Should we really get them now? They look happy as it is." Calhoun whispered from behind a bush.

"We have to. I think I found the source of the problem and I need to tell Ralph about it." Felix replied.

"C'mon, they're having a moment here. Give them a little more time."

"But this is really important, and it could help their relationship a lot." Calhoun looked at Ralph with uncertainty and sighed.

"Fine, but at least give them a warning before we go up there."

"Okay, let's walk back to that tree over there, and call out their names."

"Sounds like a plan Captain Felix." Felix and Calhoun quietly walked back a few yards from where Ralph and Vanellope were.

"Alright, ready?" Felix asked.

"Ready." Calhoun replied. They cupped their hands together and started to call out their names.

"Ralph! Vanellope! Where are you guys?" Felix called out.

"RALPH! VANELLOPE! WHERE ARE YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS?" She yelled out even louder.

The couple quickly turned around to where the sources of the voices were.

"Great, it's Felix and Calhoun. Why did they have to come now?" Ralph grumbled. Vanellope hopped off Ralphs lap.

"If they saw us like this, then they'd know." Vanellope muttered. Ralph scratched his head and nodded.

"Let's just act normal and they wouldn't suspect anything. Agreed?" Vanellope nodded back.

"Agreed." Ralph stayed where he was and looked around. Vanellope ran a few feet away from Ralph to the bank of the river. Calhoun and Felix came up the hill a few seconds later, pretending to act surprised when they found them.

"There you are! Where have you guys been?" Felix exclaimed.

"Yeah, where were you two? We started to get worried." Calhoun said sarcastically. Ralph and Vanellope looked at each other nervously, averting their eyes from Felix and Calhoun.

"Uhh, we were just out for a walk. Nothing personal, just a walk between two good friends." Ralph replied.

"Um, yeah! A walk, between… two… friends." She said quietly. Calhoun and Felix raised an eyebrow at each other and one to Ralph and Vanellope.

"A walk? Why were you two having a walk? Don't you know we're in a middle of a crisis here?" Calhoun asked.

"Yeah, why? We're running out of time, and any time wasted would be bad." Felix added. The couple was at the brink of breaking. Sweat was running down Ralphs face and Vanellope tried to make her fake smile as convincing as possible. Felix and Calhoun just grinned at the two at an attempt to get something out of them.

"Could it be… that you two were spending time with each other? Sounds like something couples would do." Calhoun smirked.

"You guys act differently when we're not here. Why is that? Are you two in _love_? Felix sounded out the last word longer to make it sound like the two were a lovey dovey couple.

"What! That's ridiculous! What makes you say that?" Ralph chuckles nervously.

"Yeah, I mean, c'mon Ralph is _waaaay_ older than me. It can't happen!" She said as nervously. Calhoun stepped a bit closer to both of them.

"Oh, but It can. Now that you're older, you're just about Ralph's age." Calhoun said.

"Are you guys hiding anything from us?" Felix asked. Ralph and Vanellope looked even more nervous. They had to think of something, and quick. Eventually, Ralph sighed and raised his hands in surrender.

"I think we should tell them." Ralph muttered. Vanellope looked uncertain about it, and nodded.

"Alright, fine. They would've found out sooner or later." Vanellope said. Ralph and Vanellope stepped up in front of Felix and Calhoun.

"Alright, we-" They started in unison.

"It's alright, we already knew. You two love each other very much and you guys don't want to lose each other. We saw you guys from the bottom of the hill." Calhoun interrupted. That shocked them.

"Wait, you guys- but you were- how did you? What?!" Vanellope stuttered.

"It was pretty obvious. We could see it on your faces. You guys were right, we would've found out sooner or later. All that matters now is that you two are happy to be together and we need to make sure that you two aren't separated." Felix said.

"Well, unless you found a solution to all of this, then you couldn't live up to that promise." Ralph grumbled. The handyman and sergeant looked at each other with grinned faces. They shot one back to the princess and the wrecker.

"Then do we have good news for you."

…

"What? That's the cause of all of this?" Ralph asked. They were in the princess's room, untouched from the last time they've been there.

"I'm guessing so. From the time I spent trying to figure this out on my own, I found out that no other game is causing this. Every game is being affected, and no one seems to be doing it. We know Turbo is dead, so he can't be doing this," Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and Vanellope gave looks at each other.

", I've also concluded this. What causes the lights to go out? The wiring in a system. If the wiring were to be affected, then the lights would flicker. I never thought this would ever happen, but it looks like it did."

"A storm… who would've known? I never knew storms could affect games like this." Vanellope whispered to herself.

"So, what do we do about it? Tell the storm to stop? Send him away on a vacation?" Calhoun suggested. Felix took off his hat and sighed, a sign that something dangerous had to be done.

"We have to travel beyond Game Central Station." Ralph jumped out of his seat.

"What?! Are you crazy?! We wouldn't survive a single second out there! Who knows what could happen?" Ralph exclaimed.

"Then what are we supposed to do, Ralph? Do nothing? Be sitting ducks? We have to do something Ralph, even if it means sacrificing ourselves." A silence quickly grew in the room. Calhoun scooted a little closer to the group.

"I'd be happy to sacrifice myself trying to save you guys. Ralph and Vanellope need to be with each other, and I'd do anything to make that happen. Remember? You helped me destroy all those pesky Cybugs." Calhoun added.

"Same here. If Fix It Felix Jr. manages to get unplugged, then I want Ralph to go and live with Vanellope."

"But what about you, Felix?" Vanellope asked.

"I'll be okay. I'd be happy if I die knowing that you two are together." Another long silence followed after that. All four had a lot of things going in their heads.

_They'd risk their lives, just for me and Vanellope. _

_They'd do this for us? For me and Ralph?_

_I'm not going to regret this, I just want the best for both of them. Felix would think so too._

_We had a good run Ralph. Thank you. Me and Calhoun won't regret this._

Felix stood up and placed his cap back on his head.

"I'd better get going. I'll go and try to fix where the storm is affecting the wiring the most." He walked up to Ralph and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ralph, I just wanted to let you know, thank you. Thirty one years, you've been my partner. We had a really good run. Just know that you will always be a hero to everyone. Be good, and take care of Vanellope at all costs, no matter if she's back to her normal self or not. Keep on wrecking Ralph." And with that said, Felix ran out of the room and headed downstairs to the exit.

"Felix, wait!" Ralph reached out his hand. He was gone. Calhoun stood up and walked over to Vanellope. She placed a hand on her shoulder, just as Felix did to Ralph.

"Vanellope, stay strong. It'll be hard without Felix and me around to be with you guys. But now you have each other, and that's all that matters. If you turn back into your normal age, don't let that affect you. Love knows no boundaries or limits. You guys are going to be really happy together, I just know it," She leaned in closer to her ear and began to whisper.

", and if he ever pops the question, you better say yes. Stay strong soldier."

"O-Okay…" Vanellope stuttered. Calhoun stood up, saluted Ralph and Vanellope, and headed out. Now there were two people left in the room. Ralph and Vanellope. Both of them were still shocked at what Felix and Calhoun had said to them.

_Was this relationship that important? Do we love each other so much that they would risk their lives for each other? _

Ralph and Vanellope were stuck looking at each other. It felt like Déjà vu all of a sudden. A scene they already knew happened.

"Do we really love each other that much? Is our love so great that we must be together?" Vanellope whispered to herself. Ralph stood up and sat next to her.

"Probably is. If they're doing this, they're doing this for us." He out an arm around her shoulder.

"But… they love each other too. Why would they risk it for us?" Vanellope leaned in closer to Ralph.

"If they happen to die, then… at least they died together." A tear rolled down the princess's cheek. Ralph wiped it off with his thumb and gave her a kiss for comfort.

"I just want this to end, Ralph." She quietly sobbed.

"Me too… me too…"

9:00 Arcade closes and reopens in 12 hours.

* * *

**Thank you for reading "Rainbows after Rain" Chapter Seven, and I hope you enjoyed it! We're almost done, we're near the end. I feel so sad; it went by so fast. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed me all the way. I appreciate this guys, thanks. Make sure to watch out for Chapter Eight!**

**Until then, see you later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OH MY GOODNESS, SORRY FOR THE MAJOR HIATUS. Major school stuff . Again, sorry for the long wait. So, here it is R.A.R. Chapter 8! Enjoy! And again, I apologize for the long wait.**

**Rainbows after Rain**

**Chapter Eight**

"This is it, I'm pretty sure this is it." A door, and nothing more. An average everyday door you'd see almost anywhere. A door with a shining brass knob and a keyhole. Though, this door had a more dangerous feeling to it. It's like those times when you feel that you shouldn't be in a certain place, or that whatever you're doing doesn't feel right. Nevertheless, it was a normal door. The only thing that wasn't normal about this door was the sign placed up front. In big red letters, it read:

MAIN SYSTEMATIC VOLTAGE POWER CHAMBER FRAME. DO NOT ENTER.

That didn't stop them from saving the arcade.

"How did you find this door? I never knew this part of the arcade existed."

"I have a sense of finding hidden rooms. Plus, my curiosity got to me."

"Ah. So, where does this door lead to?"

"This door leads to the room where all the games power and coding is kept. Some kind of disturbance is affecting the main frame, processors, and voltage chambers. These are the three areas we need to fix. I brought my hammer with me."

"So should be easy. Just use your hammer to fix whatever needs to be fixed, and we're done!" Felix raised a finger.

"Easier said than done. I don't know what's in there, you don't know what's in there. I have no idea where the three areas are. Plus, we might get killed."

"C'mon, we've been in worse. Cybugs, Turbo, and etcetera. Don't let this pull you down than you already are."

"Gee, thanks." Felix carefully placed his hand on the doorknob. Even though he wasn't wearing gloves, he could feel a faint jolt on electricity run through the length of his arm. It felt... strange. It wasn't like technical electricity. The stuff you'd find in batteries and electrical outlets. No, this one was different.

"Lightning." Felix muttered to himself.

"Did you say something Felix?" Calhoun asked. Felix shook his head.

"We need to be really careful. This will be a very difficult task. Once we go in, we can't go back until we finish the job."

"If you say so." She placed her hand on top of Felix's hand.

"Remember, we're doing this for Ralph and Vanellope."

"And for the sake of their relationship." Felix added.

"And for the arcade." Calhoun added.

"And for the arcade." Felix repeated. The knob slowly turned. The door slowly creaked open. Small jolts of electricity escaped the crack of the door and into a few wires that powered the lights. The lights flickered on and off for a bit and stopped. They continued to open the door until it was halfway through. A faint light flashed from inside the room and faded away. The door continued to creak until it was fully open.

Darkness. That's all they found after opening the door.

"It's too dark to see anything. Is there a light switch in there?" Calhoun asked.

"I don't know. Maybe if I-"

Flash. A blinding light fills the dim hallway as well as the room. Felix and Calhoun covered their eyes to keep them from going blind.

_It's too bright, I can't see anything._

Along with the light came a warm feeling. It felt like something you'd have on a warm Sunday afternoon in spring. The light soon faded a bit. They could see what was in the room now.

"Oh, this is going to be difficult." Felix said out loud. It wasn't a simple room. It was a warehouse of wires, buttons, diodes, circuits, mainframes, as well as a couple hundred of other stuff that made the mission seem impossible. Lightning jolted all over the place. Everything seemed like chaos. Gears seemed out-of-place, circuits on the walls were crackling, and errors popped up all over the place.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Calhoun sighed. Felix stepped forward and gripped the hammer in his hand.

"First, the voltage chambers. I'm guessing they're over... there." He pointed to what looked like boxes giving off tons of electricity.

"Oh look, a pathway. It'll probably drop us to our doom once we step on it."

"If that's the case, then i'll go first." Felix carefully placed a foot over the transparent bridge. He applied a bit more pressure to the bridge to see if it would break or not. Felix then place his other foot on the bridge. Nothing happens.

"Well, this bridge seems safe," He looked down at all the wires, which were cut off to show the inner wires. ", at least, for now." He gulped. He began to shuffle his way across the bridge, sliding one foot at a time.

"Alright, i'm halfway there." He shuffled faster towards the end. A sweat drop slid down his forehead. One false move, and he was done for. He was about a third way through.

"You can do this Felix, you can do this Felix." He whispered to himself. He reached the end of the bridge and on to the platform. He fell flat on the ground and sobbed. Calhoun came over a few seconds later.

"Felix, are you okay?" Calhoun asked.

"I made it... I made it..." Felix cried. Calhoun sighed and picked him up by the overalls.

"Pull yourself together soldier. That was only a two foot bridge." Felix quickly stood up and looked at the small bridge.

"Uh, wow. Am I that much of a coward?" Felix said dumbfounded.

"C'mon, let's go. The voltage boxes are over there." Felix shook his head and turned around.

"Okay, let's have a look-see." The platform was pretty complex. Different areas, all sealed up in electrified fenced wiring, ran throughout the platform. Each area had a group of generators that powered a variety of systems throughout. A few seemed to be broken. Less electricity was running through the affected generators.

"These generators seem to be broken. Something I can fix!" He walked up to one of the generators and raised him hand in the air. He striked the top of the generator, and poof. Good as new.

"Well, that was easy. I'll get started on the other ones. Try to find a way to the processors." He continued to hit each broken generator with his hammer. While he was doing Calhoun looked for a way to the next area.

"That should do it, have you found a way to the processors?" Felix asked. Calhoun shook her head.

"Can't find one. This place is so huge, I can't tell where anything is." She replied.

"Let's go look for one. There has to be a sign telling us where something is."

"You mean like that?" Calhoun pointed to a sign above them that was in a shape of an arrow.

"Should we follow it? I'm not sure if it's safe."

"Well, it's our only way of trying to find a way out, so, yeah." She began to walk without him.

"Wa-wait up!"He said while trying to catch up to her.

...

Meanwhile, at Game Central Station.

"Where are they?" Ralph panted. He looked around the station, hoping to find Felix and Calhoun. Vanellope catched up behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait... who... are we... finding?" She panted. Ralph turned around and softly embraced her in his arms.

"Felix and Calhoun. I can't let them die because of us. If they're doing this for our love, then we should do the same." Vanellope looked around the station.

"Well, where could they have gone? This is something that games can't cause, so let's not bother looking for them in the terminals."

"Exactly. There has to be some hidden room or unauthorized area in the station that they must have gone to... but where?"

"Why don't we ask that gaurd over there?" She pointed to the gaurd standing out side of Pac-Man. Ralph rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to even bother. Let's ask him." They walked up to the blue security gaurd and stood next to him.

"Um, hi, uh... can you te-"

"Names and games." He interrupted.

"Wreck-It Ralph from the game 'Fix-It Felix Jr.'"

"Vanellope Von Schweetz from the game 'Sugar Rush.'" The guard clicked his pen and wrote something down on a clipboard he had attached to his belt.

"Reason?" He asked. Ralph scratched his head.

"Are there any restricted areas or hidden rooms around in the station?" He chuckled nervously.

"Right down the station, take a left down the hallway, and make a right. Have a nice day." He then disappeared. Ralph and Vanellope looked at the spot where the guard was standing, and looked at each other.

"Did he just-" He said dumbfounded.

"I don't understand. Why would he just give us the location like that? I was looking forward to a good argument!" She complained. Ralph shook his head and turned around.

"Anyway, let's go. We have to go find them." He began walking down the station. Vanellope followed shortly after.

"I really hope nothing bad happens to them..."

"C'mon, they're Felix and Calhoun. What's the worst something can happen to them?"

"I don't know... sudden death, away from existence, that kind of stuff." Vanellope shrugged. Ralph just looked at her in shock.

"You know, for a twelve-year-old, that's pretty bold." Ralph chuckled.

"Hey, i'm 17 now, I've seen the kind of stuff kids do during this age." Ralph raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and what kind of stuff do you hear about that age?"

"Well, we get to go wherever we want, break rules-"

"Isn't that what you already do?" Ralph laughed. Vanellope gave him a small bump on the arm.

"I wasn't done yet, Stinkbrain. Party all night, drive to places that aren't race tracks, hang with friends until five in the morning, experience life to the fullest, meet some guy," her voice slowly softened.", get to know him, fall in love, live a great life... stuff little kids don't normally do. Can't normally do." She looked down for a moment, and shot her head back up. "But what do I know, I'm just a kid... on the inside, anyway." She chuckled.

"Vanellope, is this what you want" He asked. She turned her head to his.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, is this that the kind of life you want to live? Do you want to live life as a 17-year-old for the rest of eternity,or would you rather go back to being a kid?" A small pause followed shortly after. She finally spoke up.

"Well, that depends on the answer you give me. Do you prefer me as a 17 year old woman or a 12 year old girl?" Another momentary pause followed.

"Well, will it matter? I'll still have the Vanellope that i'm in love with, and that's what matters."

"But how are we suppose to attain love if I'm a twelve-year-old girl? I'd be twelve; and you're, like, a gazillion years old. That wouldn't work out too well, especially around others. Wreck It Ralph and Vanellope Von Schweetz fall madly in love with each other. How would that look like from someone else's view? 'What's a twelve-year-old doing with a guy like Ralph? That's plain wrong.' Right now, people think that you treat me like a little sister, or some daughter. It's either twelve-year-old me, or seventeen year old me. Your little partner, or your lover. You have to pick, Ralph. It can't go both ways." Ralph looked down, but Vanellope kept her gaze on Ralph.

"So it's either our friendship-" Ralph started.

"-Or our love." Vanellope ended. It was a choice Ralph couldn't afford to mess up. He thought this one carefully, and without a doubt, came up with an answer

"Once we get this whole mess straightened out, then I'll tell you." He shot a grin at her, and surprisingly, she grinned back.

"Agreed?" Ralph asked.

"Agreed." She replied. They hurried down to the hallway where Felix and Calhoun were. Only to find an empty hallway.

...

Felix and Calhoun reached the end of the generator room, and into the processor room. They expected an endless stream of rows and machines, just like the last room. But instead, they found a white box with a few wires protruding from the bottom edges. The box was a few yards from their position.

"What do you make of it?" Calhoun asked, squinting.

"It's looks like a white box with wires coming out of the edges. Let's take a closer look." Felix waled up to the white box and looked at the inside to find a small rectangular chip with smoke coming out from the top.

"This must be the processor. It must be broken. Hold on, I'll hit it with my hammer." One hit, and the chip is fixed.

"That went easier than expected. We have the voltage and processor rooms done, what's next?" Felix wondered.

"The main frame, I think" Calhoun said. There was one door and one door only. The entrance they came in.

"Great, how are we supposed to get to the main frame now?" Felix sighed. From the distance, they heard a faint rumble.

"What was that?" Calhoun turned around and aimed her pistol in front of her. "You go find us a way out, I'll guard this entrance. And be quick."

"Hold on, i'll need time to think." The rumble came a bit closer, and the sound progressed even louder.

"Hurry up!" She yelled behind her.

"One minute!" He looked around at the gray and barren room. No exits, none to be found. Shadows emerged from the corner of the lengthy hallway. It wasn't one, but two shadows.

"Well that took long. Over here!" Felix revealed a hole in the ground that seemed to be camouflaged in with the floor. Felix jumped in, Calhoun followed and jumped in as well. From the corner emerged Ralph and Vanellope, a bit scared and anxious.

"First, the bridge, then the lightning, then the maze, what next?" Vanellope panted.

"I see a room, let's go inside." They dashed into the room to only find the processor box working like it should. Ralph widened his eyes and ran over to the box.

"Felix was here, I can tell. When ever he hits an object with his hammer, it emanates small golden sparkles. They seem fresh, so we must be on the right track."

"Well where could they have gone? I don't see any other doors." They looked around for any open spots in the floor ceiling, or wall. They found the hold the the ground and walked to it.

"Did they go through here?" Vanellope wondered.

"Possibly. Might as well go find out" Ralph jumped down into the dark hole.

"W-Wait!" Vanellope yelled out. She sighed and crept over the edge of the hole.

"I'm not going to like this, but that doesn't matter." She sat on the edge and slowly pushed herself off and into the dark hole. The hole immediately closed up, with no way in or out.

* * *

**Wow, I- I am sincerely sorry for the hiatus. I only went for a 2 week hiatus, but then again, I liked to procrastinate. So, it went on longer than it should have. Again, I am truly sorry for that, and I'll continue making the last chapters at my normal pace. We only have a couple more chapters until the big finish, so just hang tight for now. Like I said, any suggestions or comments about R.A.R. are open and recommended, so don't be afraid to give me a critique or a suggestion on what should happen. Watch out for Chapter Nine, which will come out sometime this week or next week. Until then, see you guys later. **


	9. Chapter 9

**You know what I hate more than a hitaus? Procrastination. Get's the best of us. I would like to apologize to all my readers for this inconvenience. I'm back on track, and back with the story. Here you go guys, Rainbows after Rain, Chapter 9.**

* * *

_Thud!_

"Ow!" Cried out one voice.

"Whose foot is in my face?" Cried out another.

"That would be mine." A deeper voice answered.

"Ralph, is that you?" A higher yet, somewhat childish voice asked.

"Ralph? Vanellope? Where are you guys? I can't see anything in complete darkness." A woman's voice asked.

"I think I might be able to fix that." Felix reached for his hammer and took it out. Under its golden glow lit up the faces of Calhoun, Ralph, and Vanellope, as well as his own.

"Hey! How did you guys get here? I thought the entrance was secluded." Felix asked.

"We asked the guard. He gave us directions to where it was." Vanellope answered.

"That easily? Well that's-"

"I'd love for us to continue this conversation, but shouldn't we continue with the mission? Calhoun interrupted.

"Good call. Team, let's go!" Felix held his wrench up high to light up the surrounding area. They seem to be enclosed in a small gray room, with a hallway leading out in front. Felix jumped out of the pile and on the floor. He turned around to look at the pile Ralph, Vanellope, and Calhoun were in. Calhoun jumped out and landed next to Felix, leaving Ralph and Vanellope in the pile. Vanellope landed on top of Ralph, as for she was the last to jump. She looked down on him as he looked up at her. She quickly jumped from Ralph and blushed in embarrassment.

"Oops, sorry." She chuckled nervously. Ralph got up and brushed his overalls.

"It's fine," He assured. "Now let's get going the sooner we fix this the better." Felix nodded and ventured forward. A couple of corners here and there; it felt like that the hallway went on forever.

"So, how did you guys get in?" Felix asked.

"We... bashed in the walls. Apparently, there wasn't a door we could go through." Ralph scratched the back of his head with a light chuckle. Felix looked up as he walked and frowned.

"We're running out of time. It's affecting Game Central Station itself; and in a few hours..." He stopped, reluctant to speak more.

"What will happen in a few hours?" Vanellope said nervously.

"The whole place will bug out and collapse. Everything will shut down." Felix answered.

"Then we have to hurry. Who knows when this will happen?" Ralph exclaimed.

"Most likely... soon. Let's pick up the pace, guys." Felix walked faster down the hall, and the rest of the gang followed after. Darkness slowly begins to fade away, and light shines on the walls of the hall.

"We're getting close. Let's hurry!" Felix began walking faster with the gang following behind. The light source got stronger as they got closer. The gang ran in anticipation, hoping they would reach the source, fix it, and save the arcade in time. Down the hall was a door.

"I think I see a door..." Calhoun squints.

"That is a door!" Ralph confirmed.

"Then what are we waiting for! Ralph, bust us in!" Felix yelled out. Ralph ran in front of the group and began a running start. He sped up as fast as he can towards the door.

"Alright! Stand back!" Ralph yelled. The group stopped with Ralph still running. He bashed in, breaking the door and letting the light shine through. He stopped midway and looked around.

"Felix, you might want to get in here." Felix ran in the room, covering his eyes from the light.

"It's too bright... What do you want me to see?" Felix asked. Felix looked at a button in the middle of the room. A sign was labeled on the front. It read:

"Manual System Reset. WARNING: All data will be reset in the event of system glitching or hardware maintenance. All affected programs will enter automatic reset. All scores will enter automatic reset. Program memory will be preserved.

Felix walked up to the flashing button.

"Just a press of a button, and it will all be over," Felix chuckled and held his hand up high. ", any last regrets, anyone?"

Vanellope gulped and stepped in. Calhoun placed a hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"I know you don't want to go back to your original self. But this is the only way we can save you, and Ralph."

"But, I can't be with Ralph anymore..." Calhoun stepped in front of her.

"What would you rather have? Die as a grown woman without Ralph by your side? Or live the rest of your life with him actually by your side?" Vanellope bit her lip in anxiety. She was torn between being with Ralph as a friend, or risking the chance to have a love life.

"Felix, hit the button." Vanellope said. Felix nodded and closed his eyes.

"You made the right decision." Calhoun whispered.

"Alright, here we go. For the arcade!" Felix slammed his hand down on the button.

Everything flashed white.

...

Inky walks in.

"Hey, guys! Inky's back!" Clyde shouted out.

"Hey! I have my body back!" Pinky exclaimed.

"So do I!" Blinky said. Inky walked in the group.

"What did I miss?" Inky asked.

"Oh you have no idea. You were gone, and our bodies switched, and...

Maxwell interrupts their conversation with a huge polka-dotted T-Rex.

"Hey guys! Guess what! I got my notebook back!" Maxwell shouted from the top. Chell fell next to Maxwell from the ceiling.

"I don't know about you guys, but we got our portal gun back!" Wheatley said in happiness. Tapper came out of his game with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey everyone! Drinks are on me! The cups are back!" Tapper yelled out. Link walked in the scene with Navi by his side.

"Hi everyone. Guess who I found!" Navi jumped in front of link as her human self.

"Navi!" She yelled out. Maxwell looked down in suspicion.

"Wait, how come Navi is a human? Isn't she supposed to be a fairy?" Maxwell asked.

"I don't know... I guess not everyone's glitches are fixed. But at least I'm getting a good benefit from this." Link shrugged.

"It's good to see everything's back to normal. I hope Ralph and the gang are okay." Tapper sighed with concern.

"Hey! That's them now!" Inky yelled out. The group turned towards their direction.

"Phew, Ralph and Felix are okay." Clyde said.

"So is Calhoun, but what happened to Vanellope?"

* * *

**OH MY GOD, I HATE MYSELF. *cries in the corner* I hate procrastination, and I hate my hiatus. I am very, truly, extremely sorry for this inconvenience. Well, don't you guys worry. Only one more chapter yet. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as interesting or as long. Chapter 10 will be the longest out of all of this. Watch out for chapter 10, the last chapter to R.A.R. Until then, see you guys later!  
**


	10. Chapter 10- The Final Chapter

**Here it is. The final chapter to Rainbows after Rain; the tenth chapter. My longest, and somewhat saddest chapter ever in this story. The storm may be over, but the rainbow has still yet to come. Ladies and gentlemen, chapter ten to Rainbows after Rain. Enjoy.**

**Rainbows After Rain**

**Chapter 10: It's Over**

* * *

The current time: 6:39 A.M. Arcade status: Due to the harsh weather, the arcade has been closed until further notice.

"Well, it may look like the storm has passed; but the aftermath is unbelievable. Word's cannot describe the effect the hurricane had made over time. We are getting word that most of the states major cities have gone out of power on minor areas; not to mention the bigger effect it had on neighboring communities and towns. It is truly a devastation. We are going live to Kelly for our weather update. Kelly?"

_Bzzt. _The television powers down.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That storm really was something. Good thing the arcade didn't suffer as much." Mr. Litwak said, pretty relieved. He takes the remote and stuffs it down his pocket. He walks into the back room and checks the main power grid for any defects the storm may have caused.

"Hm. The power grid seems okay. I better check the games' infrastructure." He walks over to a panel the monitors the infrastructure of every game in the arcade.

"The infrastructure seems okay as well. I can get the arcade up and running by tomorrow. All the time indoors is probably making the kids anxious." He walks over to the open sign, flips it over to "closed" and grabs his keys.

"I hope all the games haven't been affected as much. I'll be back in the morning guys," he says reassuringly to the games ", 'll see you tomorrow." With that said he switched off the lights, walked out, locked the door, and began to head out to his car.

One of the only times where Litwaks' arcade ever got a day off. Normally, kids would come everyday to play, have fun, and make a great time. That wasn't the case for today. Now that the arcade is closed until tomorrow, the games have a whole 24 hours to live their live how they see fit. It's a simple life for games, only if the arcade is closed.

Once Litwak left, the arcade went silent for a moment. The DDR station lights up and flashes brightly. One of the girls looks around to see if the coast is clear; which fortunately, it is.

"Alright! All clear! We have a whole day to ourselves so let's make it count." Following shortly after, one after another, all the games light up. As the saying goes in Litwaks arcade:

Once the kids are gone, the games come to life.

And I mean that literally.

* * *

"Has the storm passed? Are we safe?" A koopa asks.

"By the looks of it, I say everything's alright." A hammer bro replies.

"The news came on saying that the storm has passed on somewhere else. The arcade is safe." A goomba adds.

"Well it's nice to know we can continue to get Mario without random pits and glitches everywhere." A Lakitu says, floating in.

"Uh, guys, hate to burst your bits, but Mario's coming over right now." A scared paratroopa hops in saying.

"Alright, scram everyone!" A spiny shrieks out. All of the enemies run out in opposite directions away from Mario. Mario hops in the spot where the gang was.

"Hey a' Luigi! I have a' good news! He can a' finally continue saving a' Peach again!" Mario says in glee.

"That's a' great Mario, but you do know that Bowser is away for the day? She's in the castle, if you need her." Luigi runs and hops away back into his game, with Mario following behind in happiness.

"OH A' BOY! MARIO'S A' COMIN'!" Mario says in an excited tone.

Grand Central Station is rustling with busy bee's again, unless your a Stingby actually trying to get somewhere. But never mind that. The arcade is up and running and ready to thrive. Well, for most, anyway.

...

"I am so glad that I got my mugs back. I'd be out of business without them!" Tapper says kissing a mug

"Never mind that! I got my notebook back! I can write totally obscure stuff now without the consent of others!" Maxwell says mischievously.

"Can it ScribbleNOT. We know how you get with that notebook." Link says pissed.

"Uh guys, did you hear what I just said? Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun are back! Look! Guys, listen!" Inky says.

"Hey, that's my line!" Navi says, also as pissed as Link.

"My god- GUYS DID YOU HEAR INKY? THEY'RE BACK. LET'S GO GREET THEM." Blinky says, even more pissed that usual.

Maxwell, Tapper, Link and Navi jump in surprise. They nod and walk over to the trio of the day.

"Hey guys! How was it? Were you able to save the arcade?" Maxwell asks.

"Fortunately, yes." Felix chuckles. "Any update on the arcade itself?"

"Yeah! The storm passed! The arcade is out harms way." Clyde replies.

"That's good to hear. Any update on the games?" Ralph asks.

"It seems that all of the games have gone back to their usual selves. You guys did it!" Link replies.

"Looks like everything is back to normal, right?" Calhoun hopingly asks.

"Everything is back to normal." Felix says. "And I couldn't have done it without the help of Ralph, Vanellope, and Calhoun!"

"Now that everything is back to normal, every game should be fixed, Vanellope's back to her twelve year old self, and the building is fine." Ralph adds. "Now let's all go celebrate at Tappers! Vanellope, wanna' come with?" Ralph asks, turning around.

_Total silence._

"W-Where did Vanellope go?" Felix asks.

"I don't know! She- she was right behind us when we were walking back!" Ralph exclaimed.

"Are you sure? The last time I saw her was back at he power grid." Calhoun added in.

"Wait, if you didn't see her. why didn't you say anything?" Felix asked.

"I was thinking she wandered off somewhere, seeing how she had to make an emotional decision right before Felix fixed that grid."

"What decision?" Ralph asked.

"You really are oblivious, Ralph. Didn't you know that Vanellope would go back to her twelve year old self once everything was back to normal? You know what that means, right?"

"Erm... I really don't." Ralph says. Calhoun, mad, dashes up to his face and grabs his collar.

"You are kidding me, right? Right? Are you blind? Don't you know that she loved you? She gave up her older self just to save the arcade. Now that she's younger, she wouldn't be able to love you like she did when she was older. Did you ever think of that, Ralph?" She says, even more pissed that usual.

"I'm sorry... I just thought-"

"You thought what? That love would just come and go as you please? Is that it?" She interrupted.

"I just thought... it wouldn't be possible."

"Well there's a shocker. Then what was that all about? Back at Sugar Rush, you told her you loved her. Now what's this? It wouldn't be possible?"

"Listen, I only-"

"And I thought you cared for her! Even if she was younger, you could have made her happy. Love isn't defined to an age, Ralph. Nor appearance, nor personality. If Vanellope loves you for who you are, then you should love her for who she is."

"I do! But-"

"But what?! Can't you make one girl happy? She's only one girl Ralph. You don't need to please millions of others. Just love her. You don't need to get all lovey-dovey with her. Just let her know you love her for who she is. I don't care if she needs to be your age or not. Go find her and tell her you love her. NOW!"

"But!"

"NOW RALPH! Me and Felix will go back into the maintenance room and look for her there. Search the arcade. She couldn't have gone far, given the time Felix fixed the arcade, nor she couldn't have escaped. Felix, let's go." Calhoun ran off to the end of the hall, with Felix following after. Ralph stepped back a bit and turned around to the Sugar Rush terminal. He reached into his shirt and took out the cookie medal Vanellope made for him.

_You're my hero._

"Peach has Mario, Zelda has Link..." He clutches onto the medal "...Vanellope has me." He steps in the terminal and looks for the nearest train.

"I love Vanellope Von Schweetz for who she is. If she needs a wrecker like me in her life, then I must fulfill that need. If there's one thing I can't wreck, it's a girls' heart. If Calhoun only let me say something..." The train comes by and stops in front of Ralph. He steps in and sits down, sighing at the floor.

"I can't be the bad guy in this relationship. Not for her."

...

Vanellope entered the hall, crying. She ran up the stairs, into her room, and onto her bed. The door shut by itself right as soon as she came in. Sour Bill, out of curiosity, entered the room right after she did.

"Your highness? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Go away Sour Bill... I don't want to talk right now..." She sobbed quietly.

"Is there anything you need? Anything at all?" He asked.

"If you can make me older again, then go ahead. Otherwise, just leave me alone." She shoved her face into a pillows, sobbing a bit louder.

"Princess... you are only nine- erm, twelve. Er... sorry for forgetting. Aren't you too young for love? You still have the rest of your life ahead of you as a racer. Love will only trouble you more... and it looks like it has."

"As a princess, I need a prince. I can't run this kingdom single-handedly..."

"But, princess... you have me as your assistant. You don't have to run it by yourself."

"I need someone who will be by my side through everything. Someone who I can cuddle against, hold on to..." she then turned to her side, "someone I can love as my own."

"I understand your pain, princess. B-"

"Which can't be made possible because of my age? This isn't the human world, it's a world where video games can live without the 24/7 control. It may not look right to others, but what are we? We're just a bunch of pixels programmed to entertain others. If humans have the right to control our actions, why can't I have the right to control my feelings and emotions?"

"Princess, you can." He walked closer to her bed, without the grumpy expression, but a more serious, sympathetic expression replacing it instead. "If you love someone, regardless of age, appearance, or personality, then you have every right to love them. I'm sure your prince loves you as much as you do."

"Oh, what do I know? On the outside, I was seventeen. But on the inside, i'm still just a kid. Ralph won't love a girl like me. I saw it in his eyes before we fixed the arcade..."

"Wait, all this is because of Ralph? Wreck-It Ralph?"

"Yeah, that guy. The guy I thought loved me for who I was." She pouted with sadness.

"Well... um, i'm pretty sure he understa-"

"It's okay, Sour Bill. You don't have to comfort me, I can manage on my own." She said with a smile as fake as her statement. She turned her back to him and sighed. Sour Bill began to walk out of the room, only half-closing the door before he leaves.

"If you need anything, princess, just call. I'll be here."

"You can go now." She waved him off. With that said he left the room and closed the door. She quietly sobbed into her pillow after he left.

_A typical day of a princess in Sugar Rush. Lonely and boring._

"I wonder what Ralph is doing..." she whispered to herself. She stood up from her bed an jumped out. She slipped out of her sweater and tied it around her waist as she left the room. She slid down the stairs and down the hall. She walked to her kart and jumped in it.

"A little racing is what I need..." She gripped onto the joystick and drove forward and out of the hall. She drove down the path and towards the empty track. Racing was canceled for today due to recent events. What can you say? She's the princess.

"Just one lap is all I need." The engine starts and rumbles. She grips the wheel, switches gears, and steps on the pedal. The kart skids against the ground and shoots forward into the track. The track had been alternated to a simpler track so that the drive wouldn't take as long as she needed to. The first turn came up, followed by another.

"Too easy." She stepped on the pedal to go faster. She grinned a bit as she sped up. The wind blowing through her hair, the feeling and need for speed. It made her happy.

"This should be a breeze." She jumped over her first obstacle, along with a few other along the way. She was just about to reach the final stretch of the track, until she tried to attempt to drift into the finish line. She was meters away from the finish line. She turned her wheel left, switched gears, and attempted to force the car to the right. She must of forgot that she wasn't driving on asphalt.

_SCREECH!_

The car immediately forced itself left, rather than right. The front rammed itself into the guardrail and gapped it wide open. The car headed in nose first into a pit of fudge, slowly starting to swallow the car as a whole. There was absolutely no way of getting out. The walls caved in, for she widened the hole which she slammed into. She was too small to jump out, and the walls were absolutely impossible to climb on. She was trapped.

"Help! I'm trapped! Someone help me!" She cried out, hoping someone would hear her. Unfortunately for her, the track was closed. She cried out even more, but to her avail, could not. The car was a thirds into the pit. It would've been only a matter of time before she would sink in with it.

...

There was, indeed, a rumored way to die in your own game. During open hours, if you were controlled and you died, you would regenerate, for the game supplied your coding. The opposite goes for when you die outside your game, or even when a storm occurs. There were those few who knew the method for death. There were many, but one was especially tailored for Vanellopes' unlikely suiting. Due to the absence of her coding in the games' system, her essence eventually began to wore off as a whole, along with the memories. King Candy/ Turbo wanted to make sure that she would be gone forever so that he could steal her place on the roster. If she was to be removed from the game, it was to be in time, but not right away. One of the reason why she glitches. Just a reason for her fading away every second she's been active in the game. Full effect would've taken place quickly, if it wasn't for Ralph and the others. The game reset and everything was peachy, or so they thought. Though the game reset, and the coding traced back to Vanellope, the full essence of herself was never truly complete. How do you think games receive their own lives? It was no mistake. It was the essence that brought them to life. You must have the essence and coding of a character to fully supply their regeneration. Vanellope has never died once, and she's always been an expert driver. Even the worst can handle her with ease, although she never really prefers to. With her about to get swallowed up, she wasn't going to take a chance.

...

Her cries were desperate as she tried to reach out to someone, anyone who could help her. Her cries were of no use. Her voice was quiet, and not much sound escaped when she tried to yell. She could just glitch her way out, but the thought never got to her. Under all this pressure just makes you nervous, including her. The car sputtered as it went in halfway into the pit, engines deing and buttons fading as the car faced it's inevitable doom. It turned to it's side and jittered upward to give her a chance. She jumped and grabbed for the edge, but ended up slipping and falling back on her kart.

"It's hopeless, i'm going to die in here." She cried. She sat on the edge and sobbed again.

_Just when I thought things would get better. I'm sorry Felix, Calhoun, and all of Sugar Rush and the arcade. I'm especially sorry to you, Ralph._

_..._

_..._

_..._

A faint whisper is heard from the hole.

She looks straight up into the blue sky, her eyes longing for someone to come and save her.

"Vanellope! Vanellope, where are you? I came to say I-"

"Ralph! Down here!" She yelled back. Ralph looked over behind him to where the voice came from. He saw it, the skid marks, the guardrail broken, and the smoke fuming from below.

"Hold on Vanellope!" He ran over to the wreckage and stepped back immediately at the sight of the hole.

"Vanellope! Can you hear me?" He coughs as the smoke hits his face. ", I'm going to get you out of there!" He yelled out.

"R-Ralph. I'm sorry..." she coughed.

"We can apologize later! We have to get you out of there!" He jumped over the rail and ran to the other side of the hole.

"Can you try to get out?"

"I *cough* can't... too deep, too weak..." She groaned. Anxious, he looked around for a means to get her out. He found a vine and pulled it out. He ran over to the hole and lowered the rope.

"Here! Grab on to this!" The roped lowered in front of her. He aimlessly tried to grab the rope, but could not, for she was too weak to even move her hand.

"Ralph... *cough* ..please, hurry." She sobbed softly.

"Don't worry! I will get you out!" He stood up and started to walk in anxiety.

"I can try to grab her, but the hole is too deep for me to even reach her. I can call for others, but that'll take too long." He looked down. Time was running out for the kart, and soon Vanellope.

He reached for a lollipop, licked it, and reached down, hoping that it would stick to her. There was too much smoke, and it wouldn't stick to her. He tossed it aside and groaned in pressure. Vanellope coughed louder and looked up at the sky.

"Please hurry..." Ralph looked back and took a moment to think.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! I have to think of something!" He paced around and came to a thought. "I know! I can-"

_If you leave your game, stay safe, stay alert and whatever you do, don't die! Because if you die outside your own game, you don't regenerate. Ever! Game Over!_

_Almost slipped my mind._

Ralph, being the villain he is, had his ambitions. To take life one game at a time; to protect his friends and allies; to stay by Vanellopes' side, every step of the way. Even if it meant giving a life...

"Ralph..."

...To save a life...

"I have to. I have to. There's no other way."

..Then damn right...

"I will save her."

...Should his ambition be fulfilled.

He looked down into the hole and gulped.

"I know the pain she's going through. It's because of me. She shouldn't have to suffer this heartbreak because of my own sole judgments. She shouldn't have to end her life because of me. I know what I must do." Ralph looked down and took a quick sniff.

"Whether or not I hate or love chocolate, none of that matters now." He punched the hole and widened it.

"If i'm going to die saving her, let me die with no regrets. No regrets. Whether for life or for love, nothing I do will be regrettable by anyone." He took in a breath and jumped into the enlarged pit. He falls in head first, grabs Vanellope, and tosses her out of the pit. She landed on the grass, unconscious and coughed from all the smoke that filled her lungs. He opened her eyes, to only see her beloved Ralph is drowning in her place. She crawled to the hole and looked down with a tired look.

"R-Ralph... Ralph!" She cried out. Ralph was half engulfed in fudge, only to be drowning in a matter of minutes.

"Ralph, you don't have to do this... I can't bear you being gone." She said with a light voice.

"You won't have to. It was my sole duty to protect you, and that's what I did. That's all I ever wanted."

"But Ralph... there's nothing you could have done to deserve this!" She cried out.

"All I did was cause you so much heartbreak. I knew of your feelings toward me, and I never fully acknowledged them. You're in this mess because of me. I'm such an idiot for not returning the feelings you gave me."

"But you did! Here, in Sugar Rush. You confessed... you told me..."

"That was because you were older. That was my preference. I only loved you for what you looked like on the outside, and never truly on the inside. You read my face, you watched the reactions. It was judgmental love. I know you wanted true love."

"And that's what I get every day, Ralph. From Felix, Calhoun, and especially you. You can't see it, but I can. It's love for one another. That's all I ever wanted."

"But you wanted more than just family love. You wanted true love. To eat together, to love together, to sleep together; to do everything together. I only realized that until after."

"Ralph. Get out. Please, I wont allow this!" She cried louder.

"Now it's time for me to return those feelings to you. Thank you for loving me Vanellope. Please, let me hear those words one last time."

"Ralph..." She sobbed.

"Please. I wan't to die knowing I didn't mess this up."

"Okay... I love you Ralph..." She sobbed.

"Thank you." He said, head almost in the fudge,

"I love you, Ralph." She said louder.

"Thank you."

"I love you!" She yelled out.

"Thank yo-" He sputtered as his mouth went in.

"I LOVE YOU!" She screamed into the pit.

"And I love you too, my princes-"

_Silence._

"Ralph? Ralph?"

She bent over and looked to see his hair, only sticking out from the pit.

"Ralph! Say something! Please!" No response was given. He's dead. She slammed her fists into the ground and began to cry.

"Why? Why?! WHY?!" She screamed out. "He's dead, and it's all because of me. It's all my fault." She laid on the grass and sobbed more quietly this time.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." She cried softly.

"What happened?" Felix asked, running in.

"Yeah, and why are you crying?" Calhoun asked, following after.

"Ralph..." She pointed to the pit. Confused, they walked over to the pit, only to see Ralphs' hair sticking out from the fudge.

"Wait, is he..? No... he can't..." Calhoun stepped back in shock.

"Vanellope, what happened to Ralph? Is he-"

"Dead? Yeah, all because of me." Felix fell to the floor and gasped in shock. Calhoun went over to Vanellope and bent down.

"What did you do? You couldn't have possibly done this!"

"Well I did. I was unaware. I crashed. I fell in. He came after me. He sacrificed himself, just for me. He told me he loved me..."

"...for what?" Calhoun asked.

"For myself. He didn't care about my age anymore. He loved me for me; for who I really was. I sent the wrong message. I should have never gave a hint."

"He did what was best, Vanellope. And that's what matters."

"Best for what? Me? Why me? What about the arcade, his game, and everything else! I'm just a girl-"

"He cared about so much!" Calhoun interrupted.

"But he could have saved himself!"

"But he couldn't!" She argued back.

"This only brought trouble for his game, for Felix, for the Nicelanders! What will happen to them!"

"And what would've happened to his heart? You'd die without giving your utmost important feelings? He said he'd die with no regrets, right?"

"Yes..."

"Then it's a good thing he did. His last thoughts gave him hope for you, and everyone else. It's not visible hope, but it's enough to get us through. You know that, and he sure did."

"Uh, guys."

"I know... I know..."

"Guys. Seriously, come her-"

"You need to continue life without him. Just remembered what he told you. Hang on to it, for every moment with him was entirely precious."

"Guys! Look! He's-"

"Okay, I will..."

"For the love of all things fixing and wrecking, look! Somethings coming out of the pit!"

"WHAT?!" Vanellope and Calhoun said in unison. They rushed over to the edge and looked over.

"It's bubbling, does that mean..."

"Ralph!"

A dark blob emerged from the edges of the hole, and slopped itself on the grass.

"Is it Ralph?" Felix asked.

"There's only one way to find out. Vanellope, go to him."

"Ralph, is it you?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah it's me, but why do you have a pit of fudge, this could be a real hazard to future races. Be a good idea to remove it, or at least change it to a different color."

...

"It's Ralph alright." Calhoun chuckled.

"Ralph! You're alive!" Vanellope cried with joy.

"Of course I'm alive, what did you think happened? I was dead?"

"Yes! You drowned in the fudge pit! I saw you!"

"Well, I didn't necessarily drown. The kart provided extra leverage for me to stand on. I was able to make it out. Surprisingly, that pit is pretty shallow. Sorry about your kart."

"Who cares about the kart?! You're alive, and that's what matters!" She said, crying in his arms.

"I love you, kiddo. No, princess. I love you princess."

"And I love you, my prince." Vanellope grabbed on to his fudge-soaked overalls and cried a bit more.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"C'mon Ralph! We'll be late for Marios' race!" She yelled out from the bathroom as she was getting ready.

"Hold on, i'm getting up." He said, getting out of their bed.

"I can't believe your my age, and you're not as excited as me for this! It's a race Ralph! I love races!"

"And I love you. Something more important." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she returned one back.

"Rrr... sure." She chuckled with a bit of sarcasm. Vanellope finished getting ready, and so did Ralph a few minutes later.

"Ready to go, my prince?" She chuckled as she looked at his outfit. "This isn't a ball Ralph. You can dress normally."

"But your apparently dressed as my princess." He chuckled back.

"Hey! I'm the princess. I should be dressed for such momentous occasion." She said, acting like a queen.

'It's a race, Vanellope. C'mon, let's go." Ralph said taking her hand.

"Okay." She smiled at him. They walked all the way to the platform where they met Felix and Calhoun.

"Hey lovebirds. Ready to go?" Calhoun asked.

"Sure am!" She said with excitement.

"Eh, if she's excited, I am." Ralph smiled.

"I see the program's working well for you, Ralph. Any troubles caused?"

"No, not really. Can you fix the glitching issue, though?"

"That would be my fault." Vanellope said laughing.

"Explains why it always happens in bed."

"Taking it to the next level, eh?" Felix said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, don't get the wrong idea, Mr. I'm-Already-Married. It's just playful teasing, nothing intimate." Ralph said,blushing a bit.

"Can we just go? We'll be late!" Calhoun groaned.

"Good idea, let's go!" Vanellope nodded.

"Right behind you." Ralph smiled.

And so they exited the platform as the group they always were. Just add another couple.

In the end, Ralph ended up getting a copy of his coding into the Sugar Rush system. They altered his age to make him younger only when entering Sugar Rush. It's kinda' cute, thinking about it. Also funny. Vanellope made Ralphs' icon a rainbow. Just to mark what happens after a storm. Always a rainbow, that put's a smile on anyone's face. Rainbows after rain.

* * *

**Rainbows after Rain- End.**

**I want to thank everyone, no ****literally everyone who supported me during the making of this fan fiction. It's was such an honor to get so many happy, bright, and awesome favorites, reviews, and follows from so many! Thank you, again! This was such an awesome experience to go through, and it was just so emotional, funny, even heartwarming at times; and it's all thanks to you. To my wonderful readers. To my supporters. And to all the awesome people who have helped me during these rough times. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I couldn't have done it without you guys! I will plan on creating more fan fictions for Wreck-It Ralph, so don't fret! If you wish on using my story as basis for any fan-art, please do! Just credit my story in your description. I don't know what else to say, other than thank you. Well, it's been a pleasure guys! I hope you enjoyed "Rainbows after Rain", and hope to read more of my upcoming stories. Until then, see ya' later!**


End file.
